


Apple Pie Life; The Bitter taste of Apples

by Eiress



Series: Apple Pie Life [2]
Category: Angel - Fandom, BtVS - Fandom, SPN
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Some Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was known for making mistakes. He thought he was protecting the ones he loves by abandoning them, he really just left them open for something Evil to use them as a weapon against him. Can he fix what he has broken and can he realize that he doesnt love Apple Pie as much as he claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pie Served

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network/ Eric Kripke as Series Creator and Executive Producer. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

She picked up the picture frame gingerly from the mantel; it clearly showed a very happy man with a woman and child. This caused a deep sense of pain to shoot through her entire being but only temporarily as the obviously happy and clearly ecstatic female brought her a cold bottle of water. She set the frame back at its rightful place and shot a blush at the woman clearly at being caught snooping, She offered the brunette a smile timidly, “Sorry- she stammered –Is this your family?”

“Yeah –well my son Ben and my boyfriend Dean…”

“You seem very happy together…Have you been together long?”

“We kinda hooked up with each other about six months ago-he had a bit of a family tragedy…” The brunette offered only offering the woman a small amount of truth- the tiny blonde woman didn’t seem to be any threat but Dean told her in no uncertain terms when he wasn’t around to be careful and keep a salt line at the door… a precaution only but the young woman had no trouble stepping over the salt and wards that Dean had installed at and around the entrance to their home. So it was a safe bet- she was as she claimed a woman lost looking for a house that was supposedly for sale on this particular street.

The blonde looked down dejectedly for only a moment, “Sorry to intrude on you like this – I guess the real estate lady was wrong that there is no house for sale on this street- thank you for your kindness and I should probably get going- My friend is probably wondering where I Am.” 

Lisa noticed the sudden flash of pain that shot across the other woman’s face as she surveyed her living room with a sadness she hadn’t seen since Dean showed on her doorstep around six months ago breaking down after having lost his brother. “Are you sure you’re okay? There’s not someone I should call to let them know your lost?”

The young blonde smiled briefly, “I’ll be fine- now that I know the truth…Thank you for the water …”

Lisa watched in wonder as the blonde flipped out a cell, spoke briefly and she kept watch as a long limousine pulled up alongside her and she got in without hesitation.

**  
Buffy was silent for only a few moments when Crowley examined the absence of her trademark sarcasm, “What no comment?”

Buffy swallowed absently, “Congratulations –you’re the first demon in history to actually tell the truth.”

His voice held back its usual swagger, “So do we have an agreement or not?”

Buffy grimaced and rubbed her now extended abdomen, “I need a few minutes to digest the truth…” Her eyes leaked a few tears, “I don’t see any reason to not accept now-…”

Crowley smiled deeply, “Good- I’ll have the papers drawn up- you know its better for you in the long run and who knows…this could be a new beginning for all of you…you and your two …sorry three kids…”

**  
Hours later exhausted from work, Dean smiled as he watched Ben toss the ball around with a neighbor boy, and this was what it was all about. A normal girlfriend, a normal kid and him with his perfect ‘Apple Pie Life’ (true technically Ben wasn’t his, and true enough Lisa had made it clear she wasn’t really looking to extend their family but Dean Winchester had it all… A Home, a beautiful girlfriend and his son (not by blood) maybe he would take Ben to the ballpark again today and shoot some hoops or play a little ball. Dean stepped into the foyer of the small pristine house, he looked around- Yep all was perfect then it hit him like a ton of bricks… A smell that permeated his nostrils and made a deep clinch in his gut, vanilla… a familiar ache returned to his heart briefly, he shot around the corner to spot Lisa happily preparing dinner. She looked up with a wide tooth smile, “What’s wrong hon?”

“Are you wearing a new perfume?”

“No- why?”

Dean sucked in a sigh of relief, Lisa turned the stove off and told Dean to go call for Ben. As they sat down to dinner that night, Dean glanced back at his new family…maybe just maybe his apple pie life was working out.


	2. Master Of Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Puppets is pulling the strings but who is the true master of puppets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ony up till Season 5 and Dean has been living the apple pie life. There may be snippets of things happening in the series, but it veers to alternate realities after season 5.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to -Staci_leigh. Thank you for your kindness.

Chapter 1 ‘Master of Puppets’

“I’m standing in front of what was once the bustling Town of Sunnydale, California. In a shocking new development that was announced last week from inside sources, a private Corporation, has purchased the township that most remember people remember from 2003 when the town due to a massive Earthquake and weak Fault lines. The town caved in and the sinkhole has been a topic for since that time.

For the last Seven years the entire town has been surrounded by giant tarps and work crews working around the clock but sworn to secrecy on what developments the corporation had for the former small town….”

Bobby stood stock-still as he watched the news reporter walk around the once desolate dessert that surrounded the small town. The blue tarps were so high, that it was almost as if they were held by magic. 

“Do we have any information on this Private Corporation?” The news anchor asked of the slim young woman standing in her dark dress as she glanced behind her several times, as they watched helicopters and the like land behind the giant screens.

“No but there is talk of another corporation that has been behind the scenes along with the private corporation…but there still no word on what corporation that might be?” The reporter gave a nod to the camera, “This is Tally Miller for Fox 42 news…”

 

“Thanks Tally…now this message from our sponsor.”

Bobby rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and here he thought there was going to be a break from this crapola apocalypse stuff. Something was stirring in that little town, and it wasn’t something good, “Oh Crap….” He spouted in the empty house…He better start calling around and see if any of the hunters caught of whiff of something up that way cause the mouth of hell, being surrounded by work crews was never a good thing. As soon as the report ended, Bobby turned away from the television while some commercial played in the background…He barely paid attention as he picked up the phone to reach out to his contacts.

“Care…

Support…

A friend when you need it…

Helen Reath Industries- a shoulder to cry on in today’s hard economic times…”

“Hi I’m Corrine Rogers and Helen Reath was there when I needed it most, helping me through hard times and helping me put my life back together…If you need someone to help you put it all back together than call Helen Reath- you’ll be glad you did.”  
Buffy watched as her two year old toddled toward her on the blanket she had spread out in the peaceful lake, she gently kept a steady eye on the other while she ran around in circles around the picnic blanket spread before them…She felt a nice thump from her stomach and giggled…”Looks like your little sister wants to make sure we don’t forget about her too.”

Buffy kissed the top of her son’s head while he toddled into her arms with a big smile. “That’s my big boy…” Without warning, her oldest daughter a couple months past three years toppled her mom and brother over with a big hug and giggle. Buffy smiled lovingly at her two children and thought briefly of the other one that would be joining her brood soon…Life was good…she may be the most unlucky person when it came to romance but her children more than made up for the agony she had been going through for the last couple years. But that was going to all be behind her soon, with her new job as Public relations spokes person – she would be making enough money to give her children a great future and the benefits that went with it were too incredible to even begin to add up. Buffy stiffened when she felt the breeze behind her shift. Without looking around or even visually acknowledging the person, her voice was calm but with sincere authority, “I told you I didn’t want to be bothered today...”

The voice that spoke was one she was very familiar with of late, “Sorry but you told me to let you know as soon as the document you requested was signed.”

“And?” Buffy’s voice asked.

“Signed- sealed and most definitely delivered.” Crowley held the paper out for inspection while Buffy shot him a glare when she whipped around. “Not the sharpest tool in the shed but we can’t risk him eventually reading the document he signed- I only left a copy with Bobby Singer- he was so happy to have his soul returned- we may have a long while before either read the fine print.”

Buffy acknowledged Crowley with a shimmer of a smile, “Thank you for taking care of this for me …” Buffy trailed off attempting to change the subject, “Do you know if they finished the house yet?”

“Not yet, but it shouldn’t be too much longer…. just putting the finishing touches on the nursery per your request.”

Six hours previous….

Dean pulled up to the house; he didn’t think he would see for the rest of his life. Not that he had any problem with Bobby. Bobby was just about the only family he had left but when he made the decision to stay out of this life…he was adamant that no one call him and Bobby had kept to that request until the other day when he called out of the blue because apparently in order to release Bobby’s soul back to him Crowley needed Dean as the original witness. He could do this for Bobby sort of as a last thing before he retired from the whole supernatural crap.

He knocked on the door with a few raps before he opened the door to Bobby standing with Crowley eyeing Dean with somewhat akin to dissection, 

“Good now that we are all here –lets get this done –shall we?” He waved Dean over and produced a document out of thin air, with a wave of his hand… “Now gentleman- read over and be sure to check over the fine print…”

“Will Bobby loose his legs over this?” Dean asked eyeing the demon warily.

“No, that’s a gift, a non returnable one…I assure you gentleman I’m not here to take anything merely to handle a formality until I take my new position.”

“Really didn’t know demons got promotions…”

Crowley smiled lightly, “Well King of the Crossroads has run its course and I found myself in a very lucrative position…” 

Dean was not happy about Crowley being there but once it was done, he could return to his life, and enjoy things and forget he ever knew about demons and such. After briefly reading the document in front of him and Crowley producing a pen which Dean refused and took one from Bobby with a sarcastic, ‘formalities…’Crowley nodded to both Men. He was glad Dean didn’t read the fine print- no it didn’t take anything away from Bobby but it was taking something from Dean although he might not want; at the moment. He would never be able to get back what he was signing away.

“You both have a nice life and well I hope I never run into either of you… “

“You just stay the hell away from my family?” Dean snorted.

“What family would that be?” Crowley added.

“You know damn well what family?” Dean added as a caustic reminder of what was important to him, “Lisa and Ben my family…”

“I don’t see that as being a problem Dean Winchester… I plan on staying as far away from you and your family…” Crowley hid his eyes when they flashed his humor at the whole thing, “And besides my new position won’t allow me to mingle with your kind anymore…” Crowley whipped around and was gone as fast as he appeared. Dean Winchester had no clue what he had just given up for his ‘Normal Family.’ Well off to his new position but first a quick stop to check on his slayer and new project.


	3. Everbody Play's The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fools and nefarious plots add to the twists and turns

Chapter 2 -Everybody Plays the fool…

A glowing Buffy sat back in the chair, Her back was killing her and even though she didn’t officially start as spokeswoman for another month…She wanted to be sure to get her bearings before hand, she was nervous…She wasn’t sure if that had to do with who she had been dealing with of late, or the new job or believe or not, living back in Sunnydale…. Who would’ve believed that her dream job, with all the amenities that included a gated community house in the most elite neighborhood were mere icing on the cake of sorts to a job that not only paid well but allowed her time with her kids, her family. Her reason for everything she did. Her house much larger than the house she lived on when she originally lived in Sunnydale. She loved everything from the service that prepared meals when she had no time to the free nanny service that kept her kids near her at all times. Buffy looked up when a soft knock came to her office door. She was greeted with her Personal Assistant Margaret Darnell a short; girl with the dark locks was so sweet, of course, everyone here at her new job bent over backyards to her. “I thought you were on maternity leave until next month?” Margaret rang out.

Buffy gave her a tired smile, “I am, but I wanted to get a feel for my office, wow it sounds so strange saying that out loud…”

“Did you need me to bring you anything, a bottle of water? A file or anything.”

“No thank you- I’m of the good, just a few minutes more and I plan to pick up Alexis and Will from the Joy Center, It’s the nanny’s day off and I wanted a little bit to get acclimated to everything.”

Margaret withdrew from the room as Buffy settled her eyes on the couch, as her mind flashed back to the last few months…She had come a long way from the broken girl whose heart had been crushed. She knew what kind of man that everyone, Giles included, had warned her about. ‘Dean was a man with whore tendencies.’ But just like any woman in love, she ignored all the warning signs, which should have been clearly evident when he gave an excuse as to why he didn’t want the kids to know, he was their dad…just a friend of their moms, not that he had much dealings with the kids when he visited…it seemed to Buffy at least now that the rose colored love glasses were off that she was nothing more than a booty call to Dean, she use to wonder daily if there had even been a day or minute that he had thought more of her than just a convenience. You would have thought that she had learned by now, from the fiasco with Angel, Spike, the minor infraction with Parker (poopie head) Abrams, and now the topping on the cake, Dean Winchester. What had amazed her most that the one person she could trust was a former crossroads demon, not that her befriending a demon was out of the norm, because unlike her ex-(Could she even call him an ex-anything since he hadn’t really promised her anything) who thought there was no shades of gray with demons…there was shades of grays, purples hues of thousands of shades. Crowley had come to her early in her pregnancy; he visited her when she was alone, warning her of impeding threats, making small talk and she could vividly recall the first time he appeared…Buffy hadn’t been startled just amazed that a demon could get past Willow’s witchfoo magic cause Willow was definitely a heavy hitter in the mojo department

**  
Six months earlier…

She had been sitting at the small cramped office that she had taken; since her days of motherhood began, she had been stuck on paperwork-endless and unending paperwork, when she felt a slight tingle at the base of her spine alerting her to a presence.

A man in a suit appeared out of thin air with a look of total ease, “Buffy Summers, I presume?”

“And you would be?” Buffy raised her manicured eyebrow.

“Forgive me –Crowley…” 

Before he could continue Buffy appraised him with an eagle eye, “How did you get in here exactly?”

Showing a slight agitation the man continued with a British accent, “Cleveland is basically one big crossroads so it was not hard.”

“So you’re a demon, you are aware you just appeared in a school full of slayers?”

“Yes, I know but I wanted the honor of meeting you in person…”

“And yet you as a demon thought it would be worth the risk to meet me by appearing in a slayer school???” Buffy raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“I am in the process of changing jobs.” Crowley cleared his voice, “But not why I am here…I am here to help you.”

“You are here to help me? I wasn’t aware I was in need of help???” Buffy snorted.

Crowley gave Buffy a cordial smile….

**  
Back to present…

Buffy frowned when she had a flash of the last time she had spoken to Dean. He had stopped in about nine months ago, He had barely spoken to her when he told her he wanted to spend some time with her…she had awoken to him, packing his bag…just grunting when she asked him minor questions.

Buffy watched as Dean packed his clothes steadily without looking up and shifted his weight with the bag on his shoulder, the one she had woken with him crushing her with when he was obviously aroused and attempting to wake her when he climbed on top of her…She shuddered thinking of the man ever touching her again. She had watched him with confused eyes as he headed towards the door, “When will you be able to come back?”

Dean turned to give Buffy an icy stare, “I won’t.” With that, Buffy stared in shock as Dean coldly turned his back on her and her life with him fired up the Impala and left a teary Buffy in his wake. She had attempted to call several times trying to ask him what she did wrong, why was he turning his back on his kids…she needed some explanation so when the children got old enough to understand she could make them see that their father was not throwing them away like he was their mother but he’s remarks were ruthless, when she finally got a voicemail message from him on her phone…those many months ago.

There was no mistaking the angry tone, “Look princess, you were fun…it was great but I gotta a life and it don’t include you…you really need to stop calling my phone…” his voice didn’t even waiver an inch as the voice mail continued, “I know your looking for a daddy for those brats of yours but We don’t know if those kids are mine…did you get DNA test…hell they could be Angel’s or Spike’s for all we know- you were always yammering bout how Angel and Spike were different…” Dean snorted loudly…. You really need to loose my number honey…” and after that Dean’s number had been disconnected. Buffy hadn’t needed anything louder than that to get the picture.


	4. Chapter 3 Counterfeits of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A lie that is half-truth is the darkest of all lies.”  
> Alfred Tennyson
> 
> Make Believe is Fun, except when Reality storms in.

Dean sat at the table, he and Lisa had explored every possible means of sex till almost the wee hours of the morning…She had been waiting for him after work in nothing but his shirt when he walked through the door, She only had to say Ben was over at a friends for him and she to really go at it- using all her yoga poses and other positions she had in her repertoire to please him and pleased he was. At this, very second he was pleasantly numb…

Lisa walked up to him slipping her arms around his neck, “When are you coming back to bed?”  
Dean pulled her around to his lap for a deep kiss then releasing her when she said she almost forgot something, he watched her hips sway as she disappeared into the living room returning with a large plain envelope. “Almost forgot this came for you today.”

Dean eyed the package then Lisa with a confused look on his face; as far as he knew no one with the exception of Bobby had this address. He accepted the package when she said it arrived regular mail, no signing or anything. He gingerly pulled the strip off the package when nothing popped out, he looked inside and concentrated but soon dumped the contents on the table he had been sitting at, and it was full of money, money orders etc. He frowned looking at all the un-cashed money orders…that he had been sending for well over a month. He opened up the package more, no note –nothing but crumbled up money with no return address. He was scared for a second, what if she knew where he was? But obviously, she was either gone or he swallowed a lump or she was really- gone and the Scooby’s who never liked him to begin was letting him know… Not one of them would bother with a phone call not they could if they had one, his first phone had fallen into the toilet, and he had to replace immediately after. Lisa asked him what that was about he told her he wasn’t sure but he needed to make a call, knowing his look, she left the room giving him the privacy he was silently asking for. He tried to keep his voice from quivering as he let the phone ring once…what would he say to her? Two…would she even accept his call? Three… What if she was????? No he wouldn’t think like that…she probably was still pissed at the way he left things when they parted right before Sam…he swallowed another lump threatening to take over…Finally the phone was answered but not with the greeting he expected…. ‘The number you have reached is either disconnected or is no longer in service…please check the number if you feel you have reached this recording in error… 

**  
Buffy picked up her son and hugged him closely, she had let them go to the park earlier with their nanny, and they had just come in the door with Crowley following close behind. True to his word; He had promised that they would have security with them at all times, see personally that her children were not placed in harms way. When she questioned him originally about security, he reminded her she was still technically a slayer and that came with a slew of danger but anyone who might try to harm her kids would soon realize that it would be a fatal mistake. 

Her daughter, who squealed with delight, pulled on her moms arm, followed by her still learning to walk; son. Crowley walked through the door last nodding to the security detail that would watch her home during the night… 

He patted his pockets as though looking for something then came out with a shiny box, he handed to Buffy, and she accepted with a quizzical look, “I was told you needed another phone…the old one being lost.”

“Thank you- yeah -not sure what I did with it, but I needed a new one anyway…I have to cancel my service for the old one…” Buffy paused.

“No need everything’s been taken care of for you as well as had the numbers you wanted added-so no worries – you’re taken care of.” Buffy smiled her lip lightly quivering was it in bad form to hug your demon? Was he her demon? She shook her head and squeezed Crowley’s hand silently thanking him for the extra effort.

**

The dark figure stood at his large plate glass window observing the small town of Sunnydale his new home and sanctuary. All was working according to plan; he had wooed the Slayer by sending a demon to (nothing more than) tell her the truth. Who knew the simplest way to win her over was with honesty. He watched the town with a small sense of scrutiny. All was going according to plan, as long as his legion of minions kept to the task he assigned then there would be no snags in the proverbial final showdown. Having the slayer under his watchful eyes would also allow him to make sure Dean Winchester stayed completely out of the fold. He did not want him or any other hunters to get into their heads to visit the small rebuilt town, thus the ‘No Guns allowed in city limits’ would help to ensure that any hunter who was smart or tenacious enough to get past the mystical barriers would alert the authorities of any weapons such as the weapons of choice of most hunters. His shamans that watched the town 24/7 would alert him to any hunter even entering the outskirts, much less a hunter packing any weapons. He turned when a small woman of exotic beauty entered the room with a bow. “It is as you asked; the slayer is comfortable with Crowley’s help.”

The large figure only stepped partially into the light for the woman to see him, “And Dean Winchester?”

“He is too ensconced into his new life to give much thought on the Slayer or his children.”

The figure stood quietly for a moment, “Good, go and let me know of any developments on the slayer. By the way did she receive her new phone?”

“Yes…and I disposed of the old one per your request.” 

“That will be all Margaret…”

Margaret Buffy’s personal assistant left the room with a bow to the male figure and closed the doors with a sweeping of both hands.


	5. En su bolsillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy meets more of the players in the continueing saga, no one is what the seem, but feelings can change in an instant.

En su bolsillo

Lindsey nervously stood outside the large white two- story Victorian home, the landscaped lawn gave the illusion of perfect, and you couldn’t tell children lived in the pristine structure but if you peeked around the back, you would spot the large swing set and other various toys scattered about. The door opened and Lindsey’s game face slid into play. “Hey man, you got the girl here?” He smiled cockily and raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Lindsey good of you to come…the girl is resting upstairs.” Crowley opened up the door wider to allow Lindsey into the house.” He motioned Lindsey and pointed to the couch, “Have a seat? Do we need to prepare or are you ready to meet the slayer?”

"Way prepared.” Lindsey patted his briefcase. “The papers are in order and I've heard enough about her to not want on her bad side," he smiled again as he sat down on the couch.

“Of course, I would expect no less from you…the children are at the park playing so no need to worry about interruptions.” Crowley snapped his fingers and a woman appeared from the kitchen, “Yes Mr. Crowley.”

“Ah yes, Jenna if you would be so kind as to fetch the slayer- tell her my associate is here to go over the formalities of her new position.”

“The young exotic looking girl jumped immediately and glided up the stairs to return five minutes later with a very pregnant Buffy in tow.”

Crowley smiled slyly checking out Lindsey’s reaction, He went to meet Buffy grabbing her arm in a friendly gesture and helping her to sit on the adjacent loveseat, Crowley nodded to Lindsey, “Mr. McDonald it is my extreme pleasure to introduce you to Miss Buffy Summers.”

Lindsey got up from his seat and gently bowed his head. "Miss Summers, it’s a pleasure - I've heard more than a fair share about you."

Buffy blushed, “I hope all good…seems like lately it’s all bad…” She smiled to Crowley, and he looked between the two.

“I’ll leave you in Mr. McDonalds capable hands, Luv, if you should need me, as always give a yell …I will be checking on the children at the park. He nodded to Lindsey, “Take care of our girl” 

"You know it." The Lindsey looked at Buffy, taking in her small form and her very round belly. He tried not to smile as he motioned for her to sit down. "Believe me, Miss Summers, every word I've heard of you has been good, to say the very least. But, I do have a question, before we start signing all the papers and going over all the details-"

“Okay, If Crowley trusts you so do I?” Buffy settled back against the couch, pulling a pillow behind her back. 

"Miss Summers, I know there is no man in the house - and I don't blame you, I think you're very brave to raise all your kids alone. Which brings me to my question?"

Buffy bit her lip nervously, “Ok- I’ll do my best to answer…I mean not that you would ask me a question I couldn’t answer…’cause lets face it all questions have answers and…” Buffy frowned, “I’m babbling...What was the question?”

"Do you mind if I call you Buffy?" He smiled, wondering if she was babbling because she was nervous, or if she wasn't happy about him being in her house...

“Sure, Mr. McDonald I don’t see any reason not to – I mean we will be working together …” she gave Lindsey a genuine smile.

"Please, call me Lindsey." His smile reached his eyes, not being able to help himself for liking the very pregnant woman across from him. He leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at her for a while. "Ms Sum- I mean, Buffy. When are you due?"

“About another month,” she rubbed her belly self consciously, “This one is defiantly a kicker…she’ll be my third…” Buffy smiled down at her large stomach. “Mary and John are both excited about their little sister…Do you have any children…Lindsey is it?”

"No sadly," Lindsey looked down at the floor for about half a second before he caught himself. "No children for me. Work has been, just about everything in my life. Something I've come to regret," he said honestly.

“I’m sorry,” Buffy frowned, “I didn’t mean to bring up any sore subjects but believe me if you ever start disliking quiet, feel free to come over…you’ll wish you stayed home in your nice safe home without two little monsters wreaking havoc…” Buffy laughed lightly.

Lindsey looked up at her, and smiled a little, barely but just enough to make himself feel better. "I might just take you up on that, Buffy."

 

“You might regret saying that after meeting my two little balls of energy…you can’t turn you back without one or the other plotting something and the two of them work together –so your always surprised what they come up with … “ Buffy giggled, “like the other day, Mary…my oldest decided that she wasn’t happy with just one cookie so she waited, and the cookies disappeared and she told me a bear ate them and John just acted like he had no clue…but I’m being the parent that goes on about her kids…. sorry…I’m sure you have better things to do then hear me babble about my kids…” Buffy looked lightly embarrassed.

"I really don't mind Buffy, you light up when you talk about them - but in all formality, Miss summers, I do have some papers for you to sign." He pulled up his briefcase and opened it on the table.

“You can call me Buffy…” Buffy moved slightly forward as much as she could pull herself so she could see what Lindsey brought out… “Guess its time for the paperwork…so what did you want to discuss first…” Buffy slapped her head, “I’m being so rude…did you want something to drink or eat?”

Lindsey shook his head in regards to offer of refreshment, "There are some small details concerning your deal, we can sort them out before hand and then I'll add whatever you decide on the papers we have right here- Now, I understand there is a Dean Winchester involved with your life?"

 

Buffy’s face changed sad and her eyes clouded, “He’s not involved, he walked away, or should I say ran as fast as he could nine months ago…he uh...” Buffy’s voice got quiet… “Didn’t want me or my children …he uh…” Buffy sucked in a breath…he accused them of not being. …Let’s just say he’s not a problem and please if you don’t mind don’t bring it up in front of the kids…I haven’t really gotten into the why they don’t have a dad and I’m not sure what I’m gonna tell them when they finally do ask…It’s kinda a painful subject with me as you can probably tell…sorry you don’t want to hear my life history…so you were saying?” Buffy covered the hurt threatening to take over her visage.

“Buffy," he put a hand on her knee. "As I understand it, according to the contract he can see you children, but the look in your eyes, I have to ask you if that is really the right choice. Crowley made it perfectly clear that he is not to be trusted, and honestly, Buffy, if I were you I wouldn't want him within a hundred miles of me or my children."

“ I know your right…I guess there’s some small part of me that really hoped that he would still want to see his kids…” Buffy’s eyes threatened to spill tears, “But even if I gave him permission…he doesn’t want to see them…he lives in another state with a woman and he…” Buffy choked back a sob…” and he made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with me or his kids…” Buffy grabbed a tissue from a nearby coffee table, “I’m sorry- …” Buffy waved her hand at Lindsey… “Emotional pregnant lady…just overlook me…” Buffy straightened…” Do whatever Crowley says, I trust him.”

Lindsey nodded and scribbled something on one of the papers. "Now, I understand you feel hurt and nobody would ever blame you for cutting him out of your life - does he, at this point, have any legal custody of your children?"

“No, he didn’t even want me to tell the kids he’s their father…he said it was better for everyone …he doesn’t even believe their…” Buffy sniffled lightly, “I really know how to pick ‘em…you must think I’m pretty pathetic?” Buffy gave Lindsey a small smile, as she wiped her tears.

"Don't you ever think you are in any way shape or form pathetic, Buffy? Doing what you're doing right now, to make sure you have a life after this - man -" he spit the word out like he really wanted to say something else. "That takes strength. And you are the Slayer, the one that was Chosen, Buffy. You're made out of stronger wood than most people. Hell, even most demons." He took her hand.

Buffy broke a smile, “Well not so chosen anymore…I kinda don’t do that anymore…yanno with all the chosen’s running around…kinda retired…Crowley said I didn’t need to slay anymore….” Buffy knitted her eyebrows…”That’s not part of my job is it…cause Crowley told me that this was a nice normal spokesperson job with little or no interaction with things that go bump in the night…I mean I know there will be demons I need to meet with but he said they were strictly – not wanting to take over the world variety and very domesticated and peaceful demons?” Buffy looked at Lindsey questioning.

Lindsey chuckled. "Trust me, Buffy, there will be no slaying involved with your job. You are more like our - model, the woman who keeps us looking good, and if you don’t mind me saying so, I don't think they could have picked a better woman to keep up looking fresh and hot." He looked at her, his smile a little cocky. "How do you feel about travel? We will provide a babysitter and guards."

“As long as my babies are safe, I don’t have a problem…I just want to be able to spend as much time as I can with them…” Buffy gave wistful looks thinking about her children, “thank you for the compliment …fresh and hot huh,” Buffy chuckled, “Why Mr. McDonald… if I didn’t know you were just being nice –I would think you were hitting on me…” Buffy laughed wiping the remainder of her tears away.

“Who says I'm not?" and Lindsey had another honest laugh. He looked her in the eyes before bending over and scribbling another something on the contract. "There we go. Now, and this might be a very strange question coming for a corporation like ours - but what jewelry do you like? Are you a gold or silver girl?"

Buffy blushed when Lindsey said he was hitting on her, but his laugh convinced her he was just joking…She paused for a second,” I’m pretty simple actually…but I like pearls mostly…they have that classic look…doncha think? But if I had to choose … I guess gold…” Buffy shrugged, “Why? Does the job come with a jewelry store too?” Buffy laughed.

He smiled. "My job is to make sure you have your ass covered, and to grant you all your wishes. We might need you to wear a pin with our logo, or earrings made by our - sister companies, and we need to make sure you get what you want." He caught her eyes and held them. "I need to make sure you are perfectly satisfied."

Buffy squeezed Lindsey’s hand, “Are all the males in this company charming- ‘cause if you are …I’m in big trouble…” Buffy gave Lindsey a lopsided smile.

"Charming huh?" He smiled back at her; the same kind of smile and nodded slightly. "That I can live with," He squeezed her hand in return and then took his pen from the table. "There we go Buffy, everything is in order, and I'm all out of business questions."

Buffy glanced down at the document, “Okay I guess I sign and you can escape the moody pregnant lady…” She scribbled her name on the line and handed the pen back to Lindsey. “Thank you.” She gave Lindsey a smile and slid the paper back to him.

"No, thank you." He looked at her, looked her over, tried to hide a smile and then put the paper in the folder it had come from. "Now, since business is all out of the way - will you let me buy you a smoothie sometime?"

“Pregnant lady here- I accept all offers of food…” Buffy laughed hardily…” I just can’t promise that my brood won’t want to come too.”

“I don't mind, at all-" He got up, offering her a hand as he stood. "

Buffy grinned, as she took Lindsey’s hand but as she was ready to say something a blonde little girl bounded towards her with a little boy toddling after… “Mommie…. Unka Rowley says we can have ice keam but you had to say okay…” She ran up grabbed her mom’s hand swinging it back and forth.

Lindsey looked down at them, suddenly smiling even more. "Wow."

Buffy shot him an apologetic look, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” She held the little girls hand and introduced them… “Mary this is Mr. Lindsey…. Lindsey this is Mary Alexis Summers …” Buffy pointed to the little boy making his way over with a grin as he grabbed his mom’s legs almost knocking her over…” That is John William Summers…”

“Hi” Mary grinned toothily at Lindsey…while the little boy hid his face… “That’s my brudder…he’s shy.” Mary held up her fingers…” He’s only this many…” Then she changed her fingers and I’m this many…”

"Really? You're a big girl then," he said, crouching in front of Mary.

“Uh huh and… Uncle Rowley said that we’d have ice keam and I could have 2 scoops …do you like ice cream Mr. Indsey?”

"I sure do, but I always have three scoops - and when you're all grown up," he smiled, touching a finger to the tip of her nose "You can have three scoops too, cos that's what adults do."

“Really?” Mary’s eyes grew big…” That’s a lot of ice keam…” Mary smiled similar to her mom and you could see bright hazel eyes and the similarities that the little girl favored her mom a lot… “You wanna come too Mr. Indsey…if mommie says okay…” She looked back to her mom, “Please mommie can I have ice cream with Mr. Indsey and Uncle Rowley…please …please….”

Buffy pursed her lips, “Okay…but you tell Uncle Rowley no ice cream, pies and soda…Ice cream only…and I think Mr. Lindsey is too busy honey…he’s got a lot to do and we don’t want to take up his time honey.”

"Really, it's no problem. Like I told you, Buffy," he got up and touched her arm. "I'm here to keep you satisfied. Besides, I'd love to go for ice-cream," he said, turning back to Mary. "If," he said, looking back at Buffy. "We bring your mother, what do you say Mary?"

Mary jumped up and down, “Yay…can we mommie… can we…?”

Buffy sighed…” I guess… but you have to promise we stop at two scoops only…” She tried to look stern at Mary…”

Mary continued to jump up and down, when the little dark haired boy pulled on Lindsey’s’ leg…”Up?” He continued to pull on his pants legs…”Up.” 

She glanced back to Lindsey,” are you sure, you’re up to hanging with two sugared up children? I warn you …you will be earning every penny you make dealing with these two.”

Lindsey looked at Buffy, not sure what to do but then he bent down and picked up the little boy. "I've met worse," he smiled and looked at the boy in his arms.


	6. Visions of Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utopia is never what it seems, and the games begin in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what was happening in my edit but hopefully it wont make it hard to read, when I attempted to edit on the post, it can't booting me, so I apologize for any errors. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5- Visions of Utopia

The television had live feed in the corner of the large LCD state of the art equipment, the tall dark haired man, sat watching with a small sifter of brandy dangling from his hand, He pushed the volume button to better hear the news cast….

“In a startling new development the benefactor of the New Sunnydale has decided to make an announcement today regarding the secret behind all the tarps and construction in what was once the largest crater in the California area…This reporter is happy to announce that the corporation had decided to give this reporter a sneak peek and a first hand look at its exciting new project.” 

The newscaster stepped over the small mounds of dirt and followed a path to where a small Asian woman stood straightening her jacket, The woman looked up to notice the newscaster shooting a warm friendly grin her way and waving her over to where she stood at the opening of one of the tarps. 

“HI this is Tally Miller from Fox 42 standing with spokeswoman of…” She held the microphone towards the woman.

“I’m Corrine Rogers…temporary spokeswoman for Helen Reath Industries…Since the catastrophe that took the small town of Sunnydale off the map more than seven years ago…Our Company along with several other anonymous benefactors decided to rebuild the once quiet small-town.”

“What was the reasoning behind the rebuilding?”

“We wanted that same feeling of home that you get when you visit the more northern states of Maine and Pennsylvania…With all the crime invested cities…we were looking for something that brought security and balm to a broken world…”

Corrine opened up the side flap of one of the tarps, motioned for Tally to join her, when she stepped on the other side of the flap…there was almost tens minutes of dead air as the cameraman swirled around trying to catch as much of the picture perfect town, he would linger only a second only to catch another detail. The small town had been rebuilt to resemble a storybook village but with all the modern conveniences. The only freestanding building was in the center of town and looked like it belonged in a bustling city with the glass sides reflecting the blue sky. Tally gasped only to suddenly realize that she was still on- so caught up in the beauty of the town, “I can hardly believe my eyes viewers this is a rare opportunity to see such an exquisite site…. I myself am practically speechless.” The camera switched back to Tally and then returned to the pristine streets. There was a beanery, small sandwich shops, and a new cinema and in the distance, you could see a large gated community with houses similar to one might find in homes and gardens.

“As you can see Ms. Miller- we have been diligently at work in order to make the preset deadline of next month…we’ve had only the best and brightest minds coming together to make New Sunnydale a reality.” 

“I must admit Corrine- may I call you Corrine…” Off the woman’s nod, the woman continued,” I had my doubts but after witnessing this grand display…I feel like selling my condo and moving here myself…” 

Corrine laughed, “That was the reaction we were hoping for…and if you don’t mind could I mention some of the benefits of the company that had made this dream a reality?’

Tally concentrated more on the young woman, “Of course the world is waiting to hear about the benefactor up until now that has been the pinnacle of this magnitude a project.”

“Helen Reath is a non-profit organization and we help people who had more than their share of bad luck…while we do have many sister companies that are in the business of making money- without whose support created this little spot of Shangri-La on earth…we take your hopeless, your transients –your dredges of modern civilization and turn them into beneficial members of society.

“You mentioned you were temporary spokesperson?”

“Yes,” The woman gave a shy smile… “Our current spokeswoman- who just signed her contract yesterday is on maternity leave and will not be able to appear until next month I’m afraid.”

“Are you at liberty to mention this spokeswoman’s name?”

“Yes…” The woman stared right into the camera her eyes darkening almost pitch black, “Our new spokeswoman is none other than Buffy Summers…”

**  
He ignored her as he continued to prepare his body for what was to come. Eventually he was ready. He stretched out a hand and ran it down the length of her body, feeling the Goosebumps As they rose up on her skin. The hand paused for a moment on one of Corrine’s breast, letting the nipple harden slightly under it’s’ touch then moved on, stroking between her thighs, easing her legs apart.

“Let me see you,” Corrine said, feeling her body responding to the touch, “Please let me see you.”  
There was a throaty chuckle of someone enjoying a huge joke at her expense, it was a horrible sound, barely human, and she immediately regretted her request. Suddenly she didn’t want to see who was in the room with her. And as she felt a sharp fingernail lift the edge of the tape covering her, eyes she jerked her head back. But there was nowhere for it to go, and with a sudden, sharp tug the tape was perfectly peeled away from her eyes. For a moment, there was stillness and silence in the room. She had her eyes tightly closed too frightened to open them. Finally she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide, and just for a second, just a second, thought she was alone in the room. Then she focused on the dark figure towering over the end of the bed…her eyes drinking in every detail, relaying the image to her brain that could barely comprehend what her eyes were seeing. Then the figure at the end moved towards her and Corrine blinked in recognition… “Your…” was all that made it from her lips as the figure stalked closer, stroking the soft skin of her face.


	7. Angels Fear to tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a lesson in 'When your not invited' Crowley enjoys his new position.

Bobby had been watching the news for the last week or so, the more he watched the more he was convinced that something was brewing in that little small town, should he call on his contacts out that way or should he wait it out, he had been super busy with all the small hunting job for the last three weeks but he made it a point to keep track of all the happenings at the mouth of hell. As he sat at his desk contemplating his next move, he felt a cold blast of air. Bobby looked to where a sharp wind just blew his cap off, "Cass? Whadya doing here?"

Cass stared at Bobby with his usual distant intensity as he waved away the smoke billowing from his hair. "Visiting," he said dryly. "It appears I am more welcome here than Sunnydale."

"What happened? I thought you had it in with the slayers? The Queen slayer and you have it out?"

Cass flashed a flat frown. "I am unable to access the town. It has...mystical barriers in place."

Bobby rubbed his chin thoughtfully; "I knew something didn’t smell right when I saw them rebuilding that place? Have you tried calling the slayer or her people to see what’s up?" Bobby sat back in his chair watching the Angel to see if he had any insight or divine knowledge that might give them a heads up.

"I cannot access the Slayer without an appointment," Cass stated flatly, "She does not take walk in’s."

“Don’t take walk in’s? Are you serious? We are talking bout Buffy Summers Right? Who told you that?”

Cass shaded with deeper intensity. "Yes, that is who I speak of. The demon Crowley would not let me speak with her without an appointment."

"Crowley, What… What the hell is going on? Why in the world would Buffy be with Crowley? A crossroads demon?" Bobby shook his head, "Something is definitely up?”

Cass shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. "He is not a crossroads demon anymore. He stated he was the Slayer's..." Cass removed a business card from one of his pockets and read off the title. "Personal liaison.”

“Cass- this ain’t good, I know I made a promise but we need to call …” Bobby thought for a second, maybe he should call this number and find out what the hell was going down before he bothered Dean, he did make a promise. Although he had, people check on Dean from time to time.

He stared at the print written boldly across the card in a fancy script as he looked at the card with one hand Bobby picked up the phone to dial the number on the card, “ Crowley speaking”

Bobby frowned as he flipped his cap off and scratched his head. "Crowley? Wot the hell you think yer doing with the Slayer? What's this crap about needin' appointments and being...?" Bobby narrowed his eyes on the title, primarily to confirm he wasn't seeing things. "Personal LEE-AY-ZON?!"

"I know that ornery voice anywhere!" Crowley cheered. "Bobby! Well hello friend, I say friend even though you never write, you never call, I'm so confused and hurt. Did that little love peck mean nothing to you? Am I just a body to you?" Crowley exaggerated a sniff.

Bobby widened his eyes in fury. "Just shut your mouth about that. Don't you speak of it anymore?" 

Crowley sighed. "Well, it is a little late for that. I have already had twenty thousand hits on Facebook!”

Bobby spat fire into the other line. 

Crowley clucked, "Now -now old man, did you forget to drink your ovaltine this morning? Tsk Tsk."

“Listen you sonofabitch," Bobby growled.

“Ah- ah Bobby, do not be ungrateful to the man who miraculously healed you..."

 

Bobby spat more curse words under his breath. 

"As fun as this is, I am a busy man - I have moved up in the world you know. SO, what is it you want?"

 

"I want to know what in God's name yer doing with Dean's family, he told you stay away from 'em," Bobby stated sharply.

 

“Well, I have," Crowley, affirmed. "I have not been anywhere near Cicero, because bloody hell, what would I want with those impeccably happy people frolicking in the destitute land of the suburbs?"

 

Bobby picked off his hat and scratched his head again. Before he could spit a reply, Crowley continued without fanfare, his words spoken in such a tone of matter of fact it gave Bobby even pause, “Might I so pleasantly point out to you that Dean stressed that it was the bendy girl and her kid that was his family now?" After a long pause, Crowley added. "What, you didn't think I did my research on her?"

Bobby choked with speechlessness. His eyes grew big at the revelation. If Crowley knew where Dean was 9 times out of 10 other demons knew where he was, too…this didn’t bode well for Dean or his new family.

"What's that? Have I got you tongue tied again my friend?" Crowley laughed contemptuously. 

Bobby heard an echo of voices on the other line before Crowley came back on.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you Bobby but I've got pressing business to tend you," Crowley remarked snidely. "And if you see our Golden Boy, you might pass on a little surrogate fatherly advice eh? He so much as steps foot in Sunnydale without proper invitation and he will be feeling the fire snapping under his toes along with lots of other delicious unpleasantness..." Crowley voice came down a notch as he imparted his last remark snidely, "And one more thing, even if I did forgive you for dropping out of my life after our little love tangle I still wouldn't take an appointment with you, should you be so POLITE as to ask for one." Crowley took a dramatic pause, “Sunnydale is a Pest Free Zone," Crowley added. "That means no Angels, no irate trigger happy hunters, no whiny Golden Boys pissing on everyone. In other words...it’s Heaven." Crowley laughed into the line before hanging up


	8. Walking On a Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's new life is interrupted

Chapter 7- Walking on a Wire

Dean had just said goodbye to Lisa who was preparing Ben for school, he had barely made it out the door when he heard a loud wisp of air and a blinding light…Within Seconds the light receded leaving him standing in Bobby’s living room, he eyed the man steadily then his eyes shifted to Castiel then back to Bobby but before he made a sound Bobby broke the silence.

Bobby eyed Dean with a loud swallow of air, "Dean we need to talk."

Dean glanced at Bobby and noticed Cass with a stream of smoke billowing from his trench coat. Feeling an unsettling instinct, he drew a disgruntled frown. "If it has to do with whoever toasted you like a marshmallow, forget it. I'm done. Hunting is not my life anymore." Dean charged toward the door but Cass stepped in front of it. "Get out of the way Cass."

Cass glared at Dean with intensely blue eyes, as he remained in front of the door. "No," he said flatly. "You must hear what Bobby wishes to speak with you about."

“Boy, have you even turned on a TV or radio in that last three weeks?” Bobby stood walking steadily closer to Dean with a concerned look on his face.

"No, not really been kind of busy with other stuff." Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

“Things are hopping faster than crickets on a hot plate…demons running rampant…ghosts are up and least of all someone or something is in the process of rebuilding Sunnydale? You remember what Sunnydale is right?” His wave of his hands and tone of his voice unsettled Dean in a way he hadn’t felt in some time not since…he left his old life behind.

Dean deepened his disgruntled frown. "Yeah, hellmouth, so, why you telling me this shit. I am a hundred percent done Bobby. I don't care what's going on out there, I made a promise to Sam and I'm keeping it. I've got a family to take care of so whatever demon of the week you're dealing with, deal with it without me." Dean shifted toward Cass. "Cass, I'm asking you nicely to get the hell away from the door."

Cass hitched his head up and glowered at Dean. "I beat you down once Dean, do not make me do it again."

“Then I guess you don’t care that Crowley is back and he’s hanging with Queen of the Slayers??” Bobby waited to see if Dean even gave a reaction to the news.

After a minute of absorbing Cass' intense glare, Dean swung around and seemed to show a measurable amount of surprise. "Wait, what? Crowley? That douche bag is back?"

“In the flesh and apparent personal lee- a- zon to Buffy Summers…” Now he had Dean’s attention, “That don’t sit right with me and it shouldn’t dam well sit right with you?”

 

"Ah shit," Dean grumbled as he slowly circled around the room. As his face grew tense, he rubbed the back of his neck and glared at back. "Still, why the hell should I care? That’s not my life anymore."

Bobby stood from the table, “You stupid sunuvabitch… I should throttle you…you may not give a dam about the girl but your kids Dean-your own flesh and blood? What the hell would make you turn your back on them?”

 

"I made a promise to Sam that'd I go be with Lisa and Ben," Dean stated flatly, "That's what he wanted."

 

“So you don’t care that a known Demon is probably playing surrogate daddy to your kids? “Bobby spat, “You know I’ve have loved you and Sam like you were my own –but right now …I’m ashamed to even know you….”

"What? Surrogate...you said he's a.... liaison. That doesn't mean he's shacking up with her...and..... I don’t wanna know ‘cause I have a new life now, without demons, without anything supernatural. My place is with Lisa and Ben. It's a simple life but it's my life now. If you want to do something Bobby, then do what you want, but I'm out. And I’m tired of telling ya’ that!”

“Fine, you go have your ‘Apple Pie Life’ and when shit hits the fan in Cicero for your family there and trust me it will –then you think back to what I’m about to say… Crowley likes powerful woman, you will recall Lillith his last girlfriend, Cass found them at the Zoo of all places, I could be wrong but I don’t think a personal lee- A- zone would be doing that, do you?”

Dean turned one last time to say his final words when a voice clearing his throat, popped up on the computer, “Pardon me gentleman but I still had to check on something and I didn’t want to end on a bad note Bobby, I do generally like you…” Crowley shuffled a few papers while he sat behind a huge mahogany desk. “And as a special favor, I asked Miss Summers if she would be willing to chat with you…with my stellar sales pitch I was able to finagle a meeting provided you leave all guns at home and come alone to our lovely little town…”

“Whadya up to Crowley?” Bobby snorted turning away from Dean and Cass…

“Nothing merely a boon if you will...Good to see you as well Dean, Cass..."

Cass narrowed his eyes on the computer screen as Dean whipped around the room before acknowledging Crowley. "How the hell are you doing this?"

“New Job comes with oh so many splendid extras…more than you could possibly imagine…”

A softer voice came on, while Crowley turned to the side, “Forgive me for just a moment…” Crowley’s smile widened with glee, “I’ll have to ask you gentleman to watch you language …we have a very special guest…” Crowley turned to the side to give someone a cordial grin, “Hello my darling.”

A small blonde girl was swooped up in Crowley’s arms when he turned to greet the camera that allowed the three men to see him… the blonde little girl with pigtails and a Osh kosh pink jumper giggled lightly as she addressed the man “Uncle Rowley…Snuggle don’t wanna play- I wanna play.”

Crowley kissed the little girl on the tip of the nose, “Sweetheart, even hellhounds have to rest…” Crowley turned back to the camera with a small laugh, “Let me introduce you to a member of my new family, Mary Alexis Summers…say hi to the gentleman…Mary…”

The little girl waved with a pout, “Hi”

Bobby opened his mouth and emitted a soundless gasp when he saw the girl and heard the last name. Cass stared into the computer screen, raised a hand, and flicked it in a wave.

Dean shifted his eyes back and forth between Crowley and little Mary. His eyes went icy. "You really shouldn't let kids play with hellhounds - 'Uncle Crowley," he forced out. "Cuz they could get hurt and if you got a kid hurt..." Dean bit back the string of profanity that was being held back by the tip of his tongue against his teeth.

The little girl frowned, “Snuggle won’t hurt me, just like Uncle Rowley- they love me… and my brother John William and my other sister –who isn’t here yet.”

Bobby widened his eyes in astonishment as he glared at Dean. Cass simply looked confused but all eyes settled on Dean as he stared at Crowley on the screen. “Gee, Uncle 'Rowley' why don't you let the grownups have- a chit-chat, huh?"

Crowley smirked at the screen, “Precious at this age, don’t you agree Dean?”

Dean tapped on the table with his fist and frowned. "Crowley why don't you just go to, H-E, double hockey sticks."

He acknowledged someone new in the room, “Would you like to meet John William, he’s like a son to me, as he put down the little girl and held the small little boy…when a small Asian woman handed the little boy to Crowley…He took the little boys hand and waved for him… “I just love my new family… so I should really thank you Dean, Perhaps a gift basket as a thank you?”

A new voice spoke softly off screen but you couldn’t hear the words except for the little girl’s excitement as she jumped up and down, “Snuggle is awake…Can I play with him now?”

“Certainly my darling, go with your nanny Anne while Uncle Crowley talks to the men…” As Crowley handed the little boy back to the woman, the little girl ran back and gave Crowley a hug and kiss, “I love you Uncle Rowley…”

“Anything for you princess, now run along and enjoy your time at the park…” Crowley turned back to the screen, “Can’t wait for the new little one to join the family, I understand it’s going to be another girl…”

Off Crowley's smug grin, Dean glowered at the screen. "You damn dirty sonofabitch," he grunted. "What the hell do you think you're doing with them?" 

Bobby spat at the computer. "Crowley, don't you harm a hair on those kids' heads or I'll kill you!" 

Cass moved his eyes between Bobby and Dean. He was immensely confused. The entire image of Crowley handling the precious children with the blonde hair and hazel eyes gave Cass pause as to maybe it was a private joke between the three that he wasn’t privy to…just like the mannerisms common to most humans.

“They are as I said, My New Family…and the mother is just as amazing as the kids, you do remember their mother don’t you Dean?” Crowley smiled smugly with a dramatic pause, “Very alluring, although not typically my type…She does have a little something doesn’t she…and Bobby…I would never harm my family…They are everything a man or in my case demon could possibly want.”

 

Dean fumed as he leaned toward the screen, rubbing his nose up against it, "What kind of liaison are you?" His eyes narrowed at the former crossroads demon. He had no business with those children. Those children struck a nerve deep down inside him…a feeling he hadn’t gotten since Sam…he snapped his eyes back to the screen.

"You're a sick bastard Crowley," Bobby snapped.

"Don't you touch any of 'em," Dean added with more icy eyes.

"I'll have Cass smite your ass!" Bobby barked.

"So many questions -what shall I answer first, I am Buffy Summers personal Liaison, I provide her with whatever she needs, wants or desires..." Crowley imparted with arrogant disdain, “As for name calling shame on you Bobby Singer...” Crowley turned to give the Angel inspection as though he was a microscopic bug, “I imagine Castiel will have a little trouble entering Sunnydale as I said we are under new management..."

 

Bobby snorted with ire. "Then I'll have him summon you here and turn you into soup!"

“I seriously doubt she needs or desires ANYTHING from you," Dean remarked snidely.

Bobby waved at Cass. "Come on Cass; show him some bad ass angel mojo. Fry him through this tin box!"

“Yes Castiel – go ahead try to get me…” Crowley mocked loudly, “And what prêt ell are you so bent out of shape about Dean, this is the family… you didn’t want –point in fact threw away for …” Crowley picked up the paper in front of him for one new family namely Lisa and Benjamin Braedon.”

“You freakin bastard… you got no right…” Dean shouted at the small screen.

"Also Dean just in case your wondering I have many sleepovers at the Summer's residence almost nightly, of course Buffy is not in a position to engage in any romantic relationships at this time due to her pregnancy but in time maybe." Crowley took his hand and waved as he swatted an imaginary fly.

Dean shook a finger at the screen. "I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off your face, with my FIST Crowley, several times, until you're bleeding like a river all over that douche bag tie. I swear it on your mother's grave that I piss on every night."

Crowley continued to ridicule Dean and his companions with smirks and facial expressions. His face changed however when a loud ringing could be heard. Crowley’s phone rang and ignoring Dean, He answered loudly, “Yes Buffy Luv, I’ll be right over…have a good night gentleman…”and the screen went blank.

"See I told you boy...now you gonna get off your ass and do somethin?" Bobby glared at Dean with a quizzical look.

Dean pushed back from the computer as he felt a vein implode in his head. He paced around the living room rubbing at the grating knots in the back of his neck. "That damn sneaky sonofabitch weaseled his way into..." he spat out, “I’m gonna choke that bastard to death by his two thousand dollar tie and then I’m gonna take a shit in his mouth...and then I'm shove his smug face up his ass...." Dean mimicked several motions of killing methods with his hands as he spun around the room. He paced back in forth in front of the screen of the now blank computer…shaking his fist and murmuring nefarious plots of what he would do to Crowley when they met again.

Bobby smiled, “Good -bout time you got good and pissed off…question is what are you gonna do about?” Bobby waited with his eyes observing Dean in an intense gaze, “And secondly how and when we gonna get in Sunnydale?” Bobby added scratching his chin, "What’s the plan?"

"I am confused as to what has made you angry?" Cass inquired. He had witnessed many of Dean’s moods at different times of their continued collaborations. He was however flummoxed on what Dean’s current frame of mind was about.

Dean flashed an annoyed look at Cass. "Were you not listening?" Dean emphasized slapping a fist into his palm. 

“Crowley accompanying the slayer is of great concern but your actions speak of something much more personal?" Cass stated still uncertain of Dean’s intense anger.

Bobby looked to Dean to see if he was going to explain. After a few moments of silence as Dean continued to talk to himself in bursts accompanied with swears and threats…Bobby finally stated as foregone knowledge, "Buffy Summers is Dean's ex and those kids, you saw with Crowley's paws all over ‘em, is Dean's flesh and blood..."

Dean stared at Cass with a chastising look. "Duh," he grunted.


	9. Different Agenda's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Bobby are invited in Sunnydale but it may not work the way they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N; You didn’t think I could have Dean just pop up did you- I did the research it takes about 24 hours straight to get from South Dakota to the imaginary town of Sunnydale- that's only if you drive straight through with no stops.

Chapter 8- Different Agenda’s

 

Lindsey sat at his new office of Helen Reath…he was not exactly an employee but his job was simple. Take care of all contract negotiation’s filtering in and observing all new applications for residency within its wall’s, Of course that was just temporary until the slayer started her job. Not that she would be privy to the exact clauses and agreements of all such new residents…but it would simply seem as though she had the power to approve or disprove as the case may be. At present they had over 200 applications or bogus one’s on his desk…of course that didn’t include the transients that were being bused discretely to the warehouse aptly named the ‘Novus Vita’ which meant new life but was really just a processing center for all the new inductees chosen for recruitment. On the outside, it merely looked as a place where new transients learned a valuable skill to become a resident. They still had to select career individuals to play the role of doctor and various roles around the town and some of them under the direct of order of Mr. Wesson were to remain human and that would be easy as Mr. Wesson said in his introduction meeting ‘All Humans have a weakness…be it lust, greed, envy…pride…it was their jobs as the new leaders of Sunnydale to exploit those human weaknesses…’ and utilize they had. They had recruited some top-notch doctors, nurses and a few underlings that didn’t have a clue as to the town’s purpose or function. Lackeys were always a part of the job. Then there were the people who knew who they were but selected to remain human and infiltrate places that demons and other supernatural beings were unable to access.

Then there was the slayer, fascinating woman, after meeting her for the first time he met her he threw caution to the wind and took her for ice cream…it wasn’t a date per se because her children accompanied them but Lindsey wouldn’t have had it any other way. Her oldest daughter Mary was very talkative and talked almost nonstop never allowing for a moment of dead silence. She talked from everything from what she liked, what her brother liked, what her mom liked to Uncle ‘Rowley’s hellhound that she renamed snuggle.’ Crowley just laughed when he explained how the hellhound now totally devoted to little Mary was very useless as a hell beast due to her nurturing.’

Immediately following that gathering instead of heading to his home which he really only spent microseconds in and only to rest, headed back to the firm using his security clearance to access the basement vault where they kept all records; it only took a few minutes to locate her file and he grabbed it, he had no need to grab Angel’s having memorized it years earlier when he worked in LA.

He sat at his desk, way into the night mesmerized by her story…to most the slayer tale would have seemed boring but to him, every sentence, every fact helped him to devise a way to woo said slayer. He caught himself several times, pondering and talking to the empty office, ‘So Buffy…that’s what makes you tick?’ She was by all rights selfless. A true hero…which gave him a slight smidge of guilt…that or it could be the fact he was a little more than smitten with her just from meeting her once.

Crowley had been watching him, observing all his impromptu visits. On the morning of his third visit, having brought breakfast for everyone…Crowley had asked for a moment alone taking him in the private den. When the door had closed behind him, Crowley immediately took a fatherly stance. His immediate focus was Lindsey’s reactions. Lindsey was no fool; he knew exactly what Crowley was playing at;

Crowley leaned against the front edge of the desk, “Auditioning for daddy are we?”

Lindsey gave Crowley a Texan smile and wink, “I wouldn’t say no to the job.”

“You realize in order to even entertain the thought protocol must be followed… have you even filled out the paperwork for such a privilege?”

Lindsey drew back a smirk, “Matter of fact-first night I met her- called Mr. Wesson myself to ask.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, “You’ve had time while still functioning at your job for us to fill out a 500 page application with essay.”

“I’m a lawyer- we always find a time to accomplish what we want…”

Crowley crossed his arms and appraised the attorney; “I won’t remind you as Buffy’s personal liaison that is in my job to protect her. Regardless from whom –that might be.”

Lindsey schooled his features, “I know what your asking Crowley and I’ll be honest…I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her or her kids…I will do whatever it takes to make sure all of them are safe…Now if you are saying I need your permission as well…then so be it…Can I have your permission to see the slayer in a romantic capacity?”

Crowley shook his head, “You don’t find this a conflict of interest?”

“No, I can still do my job and romance a woman…first rule of law…do your job but keep your eye on the final goal.”

Crowley laughed, “She’s not just any woman- Mr. McDonald…she is in all respects our reason for this town.” Crowley displayed his hand in an all-consuming pose. “All of this would not be possible without our dear slayer.”

“Crowley…I’m an ambitious man…I worked my way from nothing to something in less than a year…I convinced a league of demons that having me alive was their salvation…When I see something I want…I pursue it to the end…no matter whose end I have to cause for me to have her…Do we understand each other?”

Crowley eyed Lindsey cautiously,” Cause our girl any undue duress and you will be replaced and that my friend is a promise…” Then Crowley snickered, “Need I remind you to try to wait till after the birth before attempting to bed our sweet girl.”

Lindsey chuckled, “Now that’s a promise I won’t make.” Not that Lindsey had any intentions of sleeping with a pregnant woman but the slayer if the opportunity arose he definitely wouldn’t say no to it and he found her to be sexy as hell with that maternal glow she had going.

**  
Dean stood in Bobby’s living room; Bobby had fought him tooth and nail to have a plan before they went in, he finally after Cass refused to leave him alone agreed. Dean gave Bobby a grim frown, “I ah just need some time to clear my head…think maybe I could be alone.”

Bobby shook his head, watching Dean as headed back to his bedroom…Bobby wasn’t going to let him outside, Dean after ten minutes realized this settling for the bedroom. Bobby turned back to Cas.

“We need to keep a close eye on him…no telling what he’ll do.”

“You believe Dean will do something reckless.” Cass’s monotone voice rang out.

Bobby shot him a look, “We are talking bout Dean…when do you know him not to be?”

“It is true… his plans are not always specific and planned but he does have a habit of succeeding.”

Bobby pulled his cap off his head, scratching his head then replacing it, “That may not be the case this time…we’re talking bout a center of mystical what- sits and a whole lotta mojo.”

Bobby heard the distinct sound of the Impala fire up and ran to his door to spot Dean ripping out of the driveway, He turned to Cass with one word, “SHIT!”

**  
Dean had one thought on his mind; get to SUNNYDALE as fast as humanly possible. It had taken two full hours disguising his plotting as fatigue and him to put the slip on Bobby and Cas that wanted to wait around for god knew what? They were waiting precious time as he saw it. First time in months he had felt stupid for tearing down his tripped out trunk- taking the hidden panel completely out. Putting him at a slight disadvantage but as pissed as he was, he would tear the whole damn town apart starting with Crowley till they told him where to find his Buffy, and his kids. 

He yawned, enjoying the steady throb of the engine vibrating through his seat. It matched the burning of rage in his veins pumping into his heart. The entire myriad of racing thoughts didn’t matter – not to him only that he get to his babies in time. It had been far too long and he had enough of seditious reasons standing in the way of what was important to him.

He had reasons for everything he had done until now…reasons why he had left Buffy…chose to protect his kids and people he cared about the only way he knew how. Some might even say – this wasn’t him…that by being with Lisa and Ben, he was placing them in harms way, but as long as they weren’t flesh and blood, they were safe. Damaging life occurrences only seemed to affect the people who had Winchester blood pumping through their veins or had direct influence with the supernatural community. Lucky for Lisa and Ben’s sake they didn’t have either.  
**  
Georgia had spent the majority of her life on the street. After running away from home at the tender age of fifteen, she had spent most of her life turning tricks for a living. Everything had gone from worse to bad in her life. So when she met Corrine Rogers from Helen Reath Industries, she finally felt like she had found a beacon of hope. Less than six months ago, she had attended an outreach program and found herself on the fast track with one of their homeless programs. Everything had turned out great and her life was finally turning around….

Georgia went crazy somewhere between the Coffee shop she had worked at for the last three weeks and the cliff tops. She ran barefoot across the tarmac and onto the grass. It was the one thing she knew that she was running, in the cold and anger and the dark inside her head. She could feel her feet and she held onto that. They were the only things she had control over, but she didn’t know for how long. They were pushing her out again, the voices that filled her up, that had pushed her out in those few weeks ago, and even thought she didn’t understand their frustration, their eagerness. There just wasn’t enough space, not for her and them, not yet…they couldn’t all fit in here…She screamed loudly lost in the darkness. The hands that were hers and yet not hers held a knife and as her body came to a panting stop on the edge of the town, from somewhere behind her eyes she saw it rise, her own silent scream of panic joined by a multitude inside her head. Coldness overwhelmed her and as they took control, Georgia was sure her organs exploded. With a last inhale of breath, she was pushed out again. This was wrong. This was very badly wrong. 

She looked down at her arms and feet; they flickered jerkily in and out of vision like a bad TV transmission. Her solid body stood three feet away carving at the face of another girl she remembered from the city she came from… A girl she hadn’t seen in months. She was carving at the girls face with a knife and despite the girls screaming …Georgia felt her hands continue to slice into the tender flesh as the knife twisted and twitched as it cut.


	10. The Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Lives can be deceiving, time for Dean to face his past decisions

Chapter 9- The Good Life

Twenty-Six hours later, Dean had only briefly stopped for coffee and gas and still the rage burned in him. He would have driven non-stop but with his baby despite her pristine condition, she needed refuel and so did he. Lucky for him, Cass had the forethought to bring his car to Bobby’s on a whim, wouldn’t have mattered. He was so pissed after the display of Crowley’s he would have hotwired a car to reach Sunnydale. He speed heavily down the highway, when he spotted the sign two miles to Sunnydale he almost made it pass the sign ‘Welcome to Sunnydale’ when his car, stopped cold, no warning, no sputtering- it was if she had taken a breath and said…’No way am I going in there.’ Into the small Ocean, side community. His Impala drifted off the side of the road and came to a complete stop. He took his hand shifting the gear into park when a familiar sight greeted his eyes. "Sonofabitch," he muttered. Dean flung the driver side door open and shot out of the car, his face tensing with fury. He advanced towards Crowley with death written on his face and his fists balled at his side. This bastard was going to tell him everything he wanted to know and even take him in person to Buffy. One thing was sure- he wasn’t getting away with this crap he was pulling.

 

Crowley stood in a rigid stance and smiled haughtily. He raised a condescending eyebrow and turned to eye his watch with a flip of his wrist. He crossed his hands in front of him, “You made it here in record time.” He rose up his hand, stopping in midair with a stiff snap of his wrist to the dozen or so men standing behind him slightly less than a couple feet, an unspoken command to stay put. “So Dean what can I do for you?”

Dean snorted with deep aggravation, "Well, I really have to pee, so, why don't you lie down on the ground and open wide you two faced douche bag," Dean growled, sharpening his icy look.

“I see your stellar wit is still about you…do you know what is more humorous?” Crowley smirked; Crowley brandished his hand towards the hunter. Dean felt himself move back several more inches. “Now that’s better you are as you agreed 100 feet from the slayer and her offspring.”

 

Dean flipped with rage and aggravation. "What the hell are you doing here?! What are you doing with...her..." Dean punched the air unable to control his blind fury any longer. He also wasn’t able to move forward causing more frustration.

“As I said Dean… I am Buffy’s…” Crowley stressed her name with a wink at Dean, “Personal liaison… I make sure she is comfortable and tend to all the things she needs wants or desires…didn’t we already address this…” Crowley laughed lightly, “I mean I know you’re a functioning moron at best but …suffice it to say -she doesn’t really trust YOU…. or anyone anymore…with the exception of me.” Crowley gestured to stop Dean from interrupting, “I never lie to her…can you say the same?”

 

Dean deepened his icy glare, feeling as if his damn face would crack under the pressure. "Are you LEE-AY-soning on her in a strictly business way?" he demanded, “And I never lied to her," he added. "She knows about me."

Crowley sneered, “Does she Dean? Did you specifically tell her about Anna, you remember the angel you slept with, did you tell about Lisa and Ben? Or more importantly did you share with her about Sam dying or Sam becoming our dear fallen Superior?” Crowley smiled wistfully, “I did help you with that little pesky problem dealing with our creator Lucifer…but then again that was a means to an end.” Then recalling Dean’s first question Crowley smiled deeply giving a dramatic pause, “Are you asking if I am romantically involved with the slayer or more distinctively engaging in a physical relationship with her?”

Dean bit back his livid frown. "Either answer earns you a double face smash with a side of whup ass," he grunted. "As to your first question, there are just some things she doesn't need to know."

Crowley shook his head, ‘clicking his tongue, “Forgive Me, – I forgot of whom I am dealing…she is no longer in the dark about those particular events…. I made sure she knew everything Dean…every single sordid detail …as a matter of fact- I made sure she was witness to your indiscretions…She knows where you live and with whom…” Crowley smugly laughed, “And if I said yes to either question which would give you more comfort that my family (your former family) has someone who protects them and nurtures them or the absentee father who would rather play house with a promiscuous woman and a son that is not his?”

Bobby came to a speeding full stop right behind the Impala; He spotted Dean pacing back in front of Crowley while Crowley’s apparent minions stood idly behind. Dean seemed to be ranting and waving his fists around, Bobby quickly climbed out his car and approached the two cautiously. From where he approached, he could ascertain that Dean and Crowley had already been talking and he was concerned about Dean’s state of mind.

Bobby drew an irascible frown, "What the hell's going on here?!"

"This sonofabitch thinks he's the new shit in town," Dean grumbled. "But when I get my hands on you ass wipe, I will…” Dean broke off glaring daggers at Crowley and his cronies, as he continued to rant, “Cowardly! I will wipe your ass all over this town!"

Crowley spoke in a clearly patronizing manner in regards to Dean’s outburst, the demon could hardly contain his glee as he mocked with a superior tone, “Dean doesn’t seem to like truth, as matter of fact- I just imparted some facts and he doesn’t seem to be able to swallow it. And a pleasure as always Bobby, what can I do for you my fine friend?”

Seeing the complete irrational tides rising over Dean, Bobby remained composed and narrowed his eyes on Crowley. "I was hopin' to get a meetin' with the Slayer, or ex Slayer, to find out what the crazies are about this town."

"Don't bother asking, we'll go in if we want," Dean grunted while staring with vile contempt at the former crossroads demon.

“Always a pleasure Bobby –of course you are welcome but I am going to have to insist that you give over to a search and your car I’m afraid will have to sit outside the perimeter- I am well aware what lines the hidden panel in your trunk…” Crowley gave a cordial smile, “And if you would be… so kind as to control yourself Dean Winchester I might be gracious enough for you to enter my town, but I’m to insist you give over to a search as well, that’s right that’s…” Crowley snapped in fingers in the air sarcastically, “Not your life anymore…but I still must insist you behave and curb your natural curiosity or I may be forced to act on our little signed agreement.”

 

Dean bristled as Bobby eyed the two. Bobby pulled Dean aside. "Just cool your jets boy, if we're goin' to get into this town, it's lookin' like we got to cooperate, I know you hate it and I ain't exactly warming up to it, but what we gonna do? Cass tried to get in and he got fried. So if you want in, you gotta just shut your trap."

Dean bristled some more as Bobby edged up to Crowley. "Alright now, let's get on with it then."

Crowley waved his hand and Bobby stepped forward to stand closer to the demon, “I will be doing your search myself Bobby, since we are familiar with each other, he slowly moved closer and patted Bobby down lingering only slightly at Bobby’s backside, “Are you working out these days Bobby?” Crowley laughed.

Bobby seethed and grumbled under his breath. His eyes widened when he felt a distinct pinch. He frowned with disgust. "Hey watch where yer fingers are doing the walkin!"

Dean looked completely annoyed as several guys patted him down, taking extra care to his ankles and waist. He threw a glare at Crowley. "We done here?"

Crowley glowered as his eyes landed on Dean, “You may enter as well…” He turned back around to face Bobby as he raised the barrier with one hand and flipped out his phone with the other, “one moment Bobby I will need to call Buffy to see if she is up to a visit, she is in her final month of pregnancy…” He held up his finger while he dialed the phone he retrieved from his pocket, ‘Yes darling, I realize it’s late but might you feel up to seeing a Mr. Singer…yes the one I spoke of-“


	11. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes face to face with his daughter, will he forgot the promise he made, or the decision that brought him to this, or will he plan something in true Winchester style.

Chapter –10 Goin’ Down

Crowley instructed his men in a silent command to meet him at the house and they nodded, disappearing with a snap of the fingers. Dean slowly drove through the town that looked almost picturesque similar to a Christmas greeting card. The shops, the streets could almost be considered a replica of a town similar to the imaginary streets of ‘Mayberry’… If he saw Sheriff Andy Taylor out and about- he was defiantly looking for the closest salt container. His slow descent gave him pause as he took note of each store front and elaborate detail as he passed the main street and eventually approached a gated community that required a pass code to enter. Manicured lawns, passed by them on both sides of the street when Crowley cleared his throat he asked them to stop, they stopped outside a large white house with large columns, with a beacon of light coming from the porch in the form of a porch light called to them. He exited the car and summoned the two to the front of the house knocking on the door lightly before whispering to Dean, “I don’t need to remind you to behave.” 

It was only a second before a small blonde girl, dressed in pink footie pajamas and hugging a bunny opened the door smiling deeply when she spotted Crowley, She reached up causing the man to bend down, and she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, “Halo Uncle Rowley.”

Crowley lovingly reached down pulling the little girl close, “Mary sweetheart is your mother waiting in the Den?” 

“Unca Rowley gonna read again night?” Mary twisted from side to side happily gazing at the demon. A little boy toddled behind reaching up to Crowley with an 'Up up.'

Crowley reached down reaching the little boy swinging him up in his arms as the little blonde grabbed his hand and they walked into the living room. Mary scrunched her little face to the two men slowly walking behind Crowley, “You the men from the telepision?” 

Crowley turned back as if remembering he wasn’t alone, “Yes darling, they are, and they are here to see your mum…”

The little girl pouted, her inside lip sticking out with a big frown, crossing her arms, “I wanted playtime Unca Rowley…”

Crowley gave the little girl a gentle reprimanding frown, “Now Mary is that the proper way to treat guests?”

Dean watched the familiar interaction between the demon bastard Crowley and the girl. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes as his blood began to boil. Bobby glanced at the little girl with Crowley before shading with an apprehensive look when he practically saw steam blowing from Dean's ears. Bobby gently clutched Dean's arm. "Remember, keep your trap shut so we don't get kicked out of this town," he advised softly. "We gotta play by his rules for awhile until we find out what's going on around here." 

Dean reluctantly swallowed the chain of foul-mouthed words dangling at the base of his throat but he kept honing his sights on Crowley, wishing like hell his icy glare would manifest into razor sharp icicles that would shoot out and smash into his head. "Whatever," he grumbled softly.

Crowley, proffered for them to have a seat and the little blonde haired girl as well as her brother sat on the adjacent loveseat. Crowley bent down crouching on his knees in front of the children, “Mary sweetheart Uncle Crowley needs you to entertain these gentlemen, Mr. Bobby Singer and Mr. Dean.” Crowley deliberately left out Dean’s last name. Crowley pointed to each while he said their names, “While I go to tell your mum her appointment is here.” He gave Mary a small wink, “You remember how to treat guests?”

“Yes Unca Rowley…” Mary gave an enchanting smile, and she gazed innocently to the two men who had sat on the opposite couch, “You want somthin’ eat or drink Mister Booby Zinger…” Then her eyes shot to Dean, “Mr. Bean?”

Bobby snorted in amusement at the misinterpretation of names but Dean simply stared down at the girl without responding. His eyes an unreadable mask, his eyes held the little girl as she gave him a gracious smile.

When Crowley had disappeared down the hall, the little girl monitored him go and whipped back to Bobby and Dean, “I got cookies… don’t tell mommy or unca Rowley…ull share but don’t tell.” She shook her head with, ‘shhhh’ from her lips, bringing a single small finger to her mouth.

Bobby shined a paternal smile at the little girl. "Well, aren't you just cute as a button?"  
Bobby shifted his eyes to see Dean still unresponsive but lingering a gaze over the girl. "How old are you, sweetheart?"

Mary gave Bobby a deep dimpled smile, “I’m tree and my brudder John is two…he don’t talk cuz he’s still learning,” The little girl reached down and scratched her leg and pulled her pajamas a little while her little brother sat quietly watching the two men. He pulled a fluffy brown bear out of the cushions of the couch and started to play with it. “Be right back-get the cookies…” She held out her hand towards the little boy. From the gesture from the small girl, the little boy rolled on his tummy scooting off the couch. Tugging on his sleepwear, he reached his hand out and grabbed the little blonde’s hand. They walked to a wooden door and Mary slightly in lead as she pushed the door and pulled the little boy gently through it.

Bobby gaped in awe as the kids skipped away. He shifted his eyes to Dean who was stewing in silence. "Boy, I don't recall ever seeing you so speechless," he remarked. "What's got you so tight lipped now?" Dean slapped his hands on his legs as he stared at the doorway where his son and daughter had stood only a second ago. He stood up and furrowed with a disgruntled frown. "I'll give ya a signal Bobby and then you snatch one up, I'll snatch one, and then we'll get the hell outta dodge." 

Bobby balked in intense disbelief, shading with a frown of disapproval. "What are you a crazy idjit?! You wanna kidnap those kids?!"

Dean fumed as he paced around the room. "Those are my damn kids, but that friggin' sonofabitch is acting like he owns them, and HER and this whole town.” Dean stopped his pacing, “I’m not gonna bend over and let him pipe me Bobby. We gotta do something."

Bobby shook his head and glared at Dean. "We will do something but we ain't kidnapping no kids Dean, whether they're yours or not, that's not our business."

Dean raked a hand through his hair and paused in his pacing once again. "Okay then we'll...scare those kids to run away, and then you and I will catch them outside the perimeter."

Bobby nearly blew a fuse and widened his eyes. "You really are nine ways crazy!" 

Dean shifted into an irritated frown. "Come on Bobby, why aren't you more pissed off at what Crowley's doing to those kids, doing here. I say we waste him when he's not looking and then...figure the other stuff out later."

Bobby scoffed and walked up to Dean. He smacked him clear across the face. "Git a hold of yerself and stop saying this loony shit Dean. I toldja we gotta to play by Crowley's rules or we won't get near Buffy and this town again. So just cool it!"

Dean huffed loudly and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, what the hell do you propose we do? We got no guns or weapons and that two-faced Lothario is running the show around here. I don't like any of this and I'm not just gonna sit here and pretend like I am." Before Dean could get into a full-blown rant, the wooden door the two children had disappeared through starting to creak back open.

The door swung open and Mary walked into the room alone carrying a tray with three small plastic cups of milk and a small plate of carrots. The little boy with the dark blonde hair and blue footies followed close behind with a bag of cookies… Mary stopped at the coffee table sitting a cup in front of both men and placing the carrots between them, She turned back to wave to her little brother and he brought her the bag offering it up to her. John pulled the sippy cup of milk from behind his back from a nearby table bringing it to his lips as he kept staring at Dean with a quizzical look.

“If somebuddy comes tend to eat the care-ots kay.” She took the bag from her brother and gave two cookies to each man…but held up her hand for a second and pulled napkins out of the pocket of her pajamas picking the cookies back up and putting them on the napkin. The little boy took his hand and pulled on Mary’s pajamas, she gave the little boy a hug and took out one cookie for him and one for herself. She waited watching for the men to drink the milk and cookies. When they didn't pick up their drinks or cookies, Mary crinkled her nose, and suddenly her face lit up in understanding, she held up her hands, "its ok- washed my hands..." She held them up for inspection turning them from side to side.

Bobby noticed Dean raining that lingering gaze upon his kids in silence. Bobby shined a grin and regarded the girl. "Well, you are very considerate and a good little girl," he said. "Thank you for the milk and cookies sweetheart." Bobby picked his up and took a bite. "Mmm, delicious… Didja make these yourself?"

“Ummmm no, mommie made em but I took em, said bear ate em.” Mary took John by the hand grabbing his waist to hoist him back on the couch while he ate his cookie; chewing softly on it and watching the two men talk to his sister, “got put in time out, but still kept the cookies.” Mary stood standing on her tiptoes for a moment as she animatedly told her story of her cookie caper. Mary’s eyes switched from Bobby to Dean, "If ya ask my mommie- she might make some for you."

Dean absorbed Mary's toothy grin and gulped as she stared up at him. "Uh, no, no, that's okay, your mom probably wouldn't...uh, never mind. Say uh, Mary, you ever see your mom and Uncle 'Rowley' together in the uh...in your mommy's bedroom with like the door closed?" 

Bobby just glared at Dean in shock, was he really trying to gain Intel from a three year old. If the little girl’s gaze hadn’t been locked on them –he definitely would’ve slapped Dean on the back of his neck.

Mary concentrated for a moment, “He comes out of her room in the mornings sometimes…sometimes not…but Unca Rowley has his own room silly…” Mary scrutinized Dean for a moment walking closer to stare him in the face while moving her little eyes all over his face, “You’re shiny…” Mary gingerly took her small hand to touch Dean’s forehead and her lips turned downward, “other shiny mad-man tried to take me…you not gonna take me from mommy are you?”

Dean sucked in a breath when he felt the little girl's super soft hand grace his forehead and noticed the familiar pout on her face as she stared at him. After another breath, he said, "Shiny...mad...man...” He blinked rapidly when it registered whom Mary was talking about. "Oh...uh no, no, I'm not like him. He was a very, very bad man. A mad man, you're right. You're very smart for your age and uh no, I’m not going to take you away from your mom."

Mary’s pout changed back to a smile, and she waved her hand to her little brother as he scooted back off the couch and toddled to his big sister. 

Crowley entered the room alone with a sweeping stillness, “Bobby –Buffy will see you now, I’m afraid you will need to come to her…after all she is in her final month and moving is sometimes tedious.” He bowed to Mary, “thank you for being such a good hostess my Mary.” Crowley stressed the words ‘My Mary’ his lingering smirk directed at Dean.

After Crowley exited the room, Mary pulled her little brother up on the couch beside Dean and he stood behind Mary scooting closer to Dean, Mary shook her head yes to her brother in an obvious silent bond they shared, “It’s kay John...hez not a bad shiny.” The little boy moved closer tugging on Dean’s arm to pick him up… “You have any kids Mr. Bean?” Mary gazed up at Dean innocently.

As the boy fell in his lap, Dean flinched in startle. He shifted awkwardly as Mary kept staring at him. "Uh, me, kids, nnno, uh what about you?” Dean nervously answered, “No, you're a kid; of course you don't have kids. Heh heh.” Dean used his keen observations skills to monitor his surroundings trying to notice if there were pictures of males in the room, “Uh...so you have a mommy but uh.... what about your dad? Is he around or what?"

Mary looked sad for a moment, “I don’t have a daddy…I only have an Uncle Rowley and a mommie…” But Mary perked up a little, “But Uncle Rowley said he would find me one when the time was right?” Mary continued, "Do you think Uncle Rowley will find me a good daddy?” Mary mused while looking at the floor then, her big hazel eyes popped back on him, “What’s a daddy do?” Dean didn’t have a chance to answer not that he knew how to answer right off the bat before Mary continued talking incessantly, “Mommie use to cry a lot ‘cause a pea named Wee Chester made her sad.” Mary concentrated for a minute biting her lip, and then she leaned closer as imparting something special to Dean, “if a pea made ya sad shouldn’t eat no more vegballs.” Then Mary’s shook her head up and down in agreement as if concluding all on her own.

Dean felt his heart tremor as he absorbed the sadness in Mary's eyes as she spoke of her mom. As her stare lingered, he brushed a hand over her golden locks and sighed. "Well, uh, you're right Mary, if she's sad about.... a pea, she should...stay away from 'em. And as to what a daddy is well..." Dean reflected on the reality of Crowley's presence somewhere in the house. "A daddy is NOT what your Uncle Rowley is, not matter how many presents he gives you or cookies he gets you, he will never, NEVER be your daddy."

Mary seem to consider this for a moment- not sure what the man was talking about but returned her innocent smile to Dean, “Okay Mr. Bean…Does that mean ‘indsey could be my daddy?” Mary scratched her little arm self consciously, “you think I had a daddy, maybe he’s lost?” John looked up to Dean and spoke softly, forming a strong sound that sounded out slowly, “Dah?” John reached up to touch Dean’s face similar to the way Mary had earlier…Mary giggled, “My brudder likes you Mr. Bean- he don’t like everybody…mommie says I get to help pick the name for my baby sissy when she gets here… I like Sam’antha…” Mary said drawing out the vowels sounds, “you know who I got named after?”

 

Dean gulped when little John patted his face. He saw the distinct jaw line of his father developing on the boy's face. He felt like shards of ice were cutting through him as John patted his face again. When Mary stared up at him, he recovered and tried to remain composed. "Uh, who did you say... indsey? I uh...I don't know who that is but I would think your mom would have said something...and yes sweetheart, every kid has a dad out there.... somewhere..."

“You don’t like Sam’mantha for my baby sis?” Mary shrugged, “Mommie said I got named after a brave lady and my brudder got named after a brave man and they both loved their kids like mommie loves us…” Mary gave a wide smile to Dean. She looked down to where he hadn’t touched his cookie, “You don’t like cookies Mr. Bean?” her baby brother continued to stare at dean and giggled a sound similar to his sister’s laugh, “Mr. Bean…” Mary tugged on Dean’s arm, “John just pressed his lips together again and repeated, “da dah” Mary shook her head at her little brother, “No Mr. Bean not daddy?” She patted her little brother on his back, “Don’t worry John, Uncle Rowley get us one….”

Dean gave a forced smile as Mary and John hung all over him. "No, uh, Samantha, is...a very nice name, and I...I LOVE cookies. Love 'em." He pushed his hand over the cookie and took a bite, but his mouth was dry and his stomach wound into knots. As he swallowed, he felt the path of his cookie bite scraping the walls of his parched throat. "So your uncle Rowley said he'd 'find' you a daddy huh? What does your mom think about that?"

“I don ask her- it makes her sad and Uncle Rowley said it was cuz the pea that I toll you about.” Mary jumped up, “Wanna see my room…Mr. Bean…I gots a brand new doll, you can play with it if you want…John’s room is across the hall from mine…that’s cause mommie said I’m the big sis and I gotta look out for my lil brudder.” Mary took her hand and gave her little brother a look and a wave from her hand to join her…He stood up but wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “If you don’t wanna hold John Mr. Bean… I’ll make him get down?” Mary then turned to see if Dean would follow, “I can show you my baby sissy’s room too if you want?”

The little girl waved to Dean to follow her up the soft, blue-carpeted steps…He followed slowly as if each step burdened him with a heavier heart trying not to let his emotions invade. He glanced at the photographs lining the wide hallway, some of Buffy holding Mary, some of Jon and some of all three as well as a few of Buffy’s mom and sister, as he followed a very exuberant Mary who was excited to finally show her room to someone new. She would glance back occasionally waving Dean to continue to follow as she slowly climbed the stairs hanging on to the sleek wooden banister. The little boy…clung to Dean still fascinated by his face…periodically touching his face with wonder at each little crease attempting to commit to memory his face. When they reached the landing, the little boy kicked his feet, “Down…down…” He stated with a finger pointing to the floor. Veering off to the right they reached a door to which a little Sign emblazoned Mary’s room and the one across the hall labeled John’s room. Dean subconsciously traced the name as Mary bounded in her room, leaving the door wide open as she began to pull toys out of a wooden toy box at the foot of her bed. He observed the room, painted a soft pink with drapes matching the carpet and a bed canopied with flowing pink flowers. When she turned to notice Dean still hanging back in the doorway…she gave a wave for him to come in…She pulled out each toy and began to recite the objects name, when she got it…. and who gave it to her. The name Lindsey or Indsey as Mary said came up a lot. He had no clue about this Lindsey was but he was starting to dislike the man more and more with each passing minute. After watching, Mary put back each toy in its place. She turned to notice Dean quiet, “You okay Mr. Bean?” Her big hazel eyes observed him with wonder, “Follow me…” She took Dean’s hand pulling on his tall frame to the room across the hall where he spotted the little boy playing in the floor with what looked like? No Freaking way…. that was not …It was his son sitting on the floor, playing with a model car that was the spitting image of his Impala. He ambled over crouching down to stare at the little dark blonde haired child, his son…he reached out a tentative hand to touch his hair, “Whatcha playin with there buddy?” The little boy turned to him with a serious expression handing him the car, with a wide-eyed stare…the little boy didn’t so much answer as pointed to the doors that opened…”Where’d ya get this?” Dean took the car turning it over in his hands. Mary came behind him, “Oh Mr. Indsey got him that…he said all lil boys need a hot pod.”

Mary continued swaying from side to side while she pulled on her pajamas, "Are you okay Mr. Bean?"

Dean forced a smile on his face, trying to remain calm and composed in front of Mary. "Yeah sweetie, lemme ask you something since you're such a smart girl, is this dude Lindsey around here and....your mom a lot?"

Mary gave Dean a dimpled smile, “Sometimes he brings me toys, and sometimes he comes over to just talk to mommie…he was here yesterday and said he wanted mommie to go to a punction with him….But mommie said, she was too pragnate…and it was hard to move.” Mary scrunched her face but changed to a bright smile, “He took me and John for ice cream last night..." Mary grinned, "I got two whole scoops with a terry."

Dean bit back his disgruntled frown as he soaked in Mary's toothy smile. "Ice cream huh? Sounds likes your mommy seems to trust him and this Lindsey is lookin' to..." Dean batted away the impulsive curse words and nasty thoughts rolling through his mind as he dealt with little Mary. "So, you like this dude cuz he gave you ice cream?"

“He’s nice…and he makes mommie smile…” Mary gave Dean an innocent expression then scratched her nose… “Mommie says he looks out for us…” Mary then blinked her hazel eyes, “He bought me a pretty dolly but that’s just stuff…stuff don’t count…that’s what mommie say’s.”

"He makes your mom smile huh? How often does he do that? I mean, is he here like...in the morning you know, with your mom?"

“He has breakfast sometimes with us…and I see him when I wake up…he tol me I was pretty jus like mommie…” Mary stopped for a second and tapped her head thinking then just pursed her lips bestowing a glassy expression to Dean, “I jus wanna daddy…Mr. Bean.” Her bright eyes bored into Dean.

As he absorbed the distinct pout of her mother, Dean brushed a hand over Mary's hair and felt the walls of his throat constricting with emotion. When her pout deepened, he swallowed a dry lump in his throat and cleared it. "You are very, very pretty Mary, absolutely the picture of your mother...I mean, I bet you are...and you deserve to have a daddy, you do sweetheart but.... uh...Lindsey? I uh...it sounds to me like he's uh...just being nice to your mom...I mean like your mom said, stuff is just 'stuff', right?"

“You’re funny Mr. Bean…. stuff don count…it’s what…you have in here…” Mary pointed to Dean’s chest with her finger.


	12. The Bitter Tast Of Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DId Dean realize his mistake, or does he continue to play ignorant

The Bitter tast of Choices

 

Dean had left Mary and John in John’s room as they played with some blocks. He had told them he had to go to the bathroom and Mary pointed to the door outside the hall with the peach flowers on the door. Looking around slyly Dean bypassed the door with the flowers and the door clearly marked Samantha taking just a moment to stare at the name then shaking himself out of his thoughts and bee lining towards the other bedroom that obviously was the boudoir of his ex. He causally strolled in the room, taking a moment to keep his ears peeled for any noise. He peeked in her dresser, making note of a few pieces that he fondly remembered on more than one occasion. He closed the drawer trying to deter where those thoughts might lead him. Next he opened the doors to what he believed would be the closet, ‘Okay Buffy let’s see what we have here?’ Perusing the regular clothes in the back and the mountain of shoes, He laughed lightly ‘still a shoe hoard’. He only saw, maternity clothes, nothing to make him think a male or males had spent the night on a regular basis. He had already checked out each drawer of her dressers to make sure no one had a special drawer. Pausing for a minute, he slipped into the room that had to be the bathroom and he was right once again. He opened the linen closet then checked her medicine cabinet, he picked up each item raising an eyebrow at Breasts gel, and then reading that it was for sore nipples. He laughed - … Satisfied with his search. Dean looked around the spacious bedroom, having already checked the medicine cabinets, drawers, closet, hell he even checked under the bed...he was startled when a distinctively male voice popped up on the answering machine in Buffy's bedroom, "Hey Buffy- this is Lindsey.... I know you said that you didn’t want to go out since your so close to your due date...but maybe a night in- call me ...I can bring movies and pizza for the kids.” that FIIMSEY Sunovabitch trying to move in on his kids and ex. Dean frowned as he stared at the blinking answering machine. He moved over to the bedside table and glanced at the program buttons. He noticed one that said display screen. He tapped it until the return phone number appeared on the screen. "I got you now FLIMSEY," he grunted as he scrawled the number on a scrap of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. After eyeing the blinking message button, Dean raised a finger and angled it toward the 'delete' button. Then right before he had a chance to delete. She comes in, looking as good as the day he last saw her and obviously more pregnant with his baby. 

 

Buffy having talked for well over an hour with Mr. Singer came out to notice a silent living room, she waddled upstairs peering in Mary's room and then John's noting they had passed out in the middle of the floor...she smiled when she heard a shuffle from her bedroom, she walked in seeing a person that she hadn’t seen for nine months. "Dean? What are you doing here?” Buffy off Dean's silence glanced behind her trying to keep her voice low so as not to disturb her children, "I asked you what you are doing here? In my home, around my children?"

After a moment to absorb the sight of that familiar glare, the hot spark in her hazel eyes and the tight purse of her soft lips, Dean folded down to the bed and sprawled out, lacing his hands behind his head as he sat against the headboard. "I was just making myself comfortable since it's apparent that douche bag suit wearing demons, Flimseys and all are welcome in here."

Buffy continued to glare, “Get out of my bed- my room- my house, and what do you mean demons?” Buffy huffed trying to keep her voice down, but her tone was stern…”You have no business being here…so why don’t you get out before I throw you out…” Buffy crossed her arms, "How did you find me? No one is supposed to be able to cross the barrier..."

Dean remained as he crossed his legs and stared at Buffy before his eyes drifted to the doorway of her bedroom. "No one crosses the barrier huh? Well obviously, that 'barrier' is a little lax when it comes to dudes looking to peep under your skirt, right? As to how I found you, it wasn't too hard, I just followed the stink trail of one two faced bastard named Crowley.

“Crowley is my friend- he …he’s been there for me. What’s that supposed to mean ‘peeping’ under my skirt? Are you accusing me of something…shouldn’t you be home with your girlfriend Lisa and your pseudo son?” Buffy grimaced refusing to let him see the sting of his remarks and the slight physical spasm in her side. 

"Crowley is not who you think he is," Dean chastised. "Believe me, I wouldn't have come here but I have business with your 'BFF' specifically what the hell he's doing here as your acting 'liaison' or whatever you call a designer suit demon with a funny accent. And while I'm at it what do, you think YOU'RE doing with FLIMSEY huh? Sounds like he's charming his way into your life with two scoops of ice cream and a compliment to little Mary, pretty cheap price to pay to get in your bed these days. But I guess considering..."

“Considering what Dean? What bothers you the fact that someone actually wants the family you threw away- the one you gave up so you could be with Lis…. and her son…” Buffy placed a hand against her belly as the pain began to get sharper…with each passing minute… “You sure as hell didn’t want me or our kids…so you came here to what …tell me how great your new life is….” Buffy winced more, “To put down the man or demon as you put it that saved me and your children from angels…protected me from the fall out of your fight with the devil …and took the time to show me the truth and all the lies you were telling …or did you just come here to say one more hurtful thing…cause you especially like the expression on my face when your ripping my heart out…tell me?” Buffy shouted, taking her hand trying to soothe the pains streaking through her midsection.

Dean dropped his hands from behind his head and sat forward, drawing a resentful frown. "I told you why I came here," he grunted. "And as for Crowley, why the hell are you vibing on him huh? Has he come out with the truth about what he is? About what he used to do, about what he did to Bobby? How the hell can you trust him? OPEN YOUR EYES babe he IS not your friend and...." Dean paused briefly, in his vexation when he noticed Buffy clutching her abdomen and grimacing sharply. "What the..."

Her eyes grew big as she felt the spasms continue to shoot down her distended belly, causing her to drop to her knees holding on to the nightstand… “Ooo god…” Buffy bit her lip almost drawing blood, “Only your kid would…want to come at …at a time like this…” Buffy panted gritting out each word as the labor pains increased.

Struck with realization, Dean widened his eyes a little and darted over to Buffy, offering a hand. "Crap," he muttered.

Mary heard the shouts and ran to her mother’s bedroom, “Mommie? Wat’s wong?”

Ignoring Dean’s offered hand, she held onto the nightstand with one hand while she pressed against the floor with the other. She held a tight smile as she tried hard to not raise her voice, to not scare her daughter. She removed her hand from the floor, returned to hold her abdomen while the labor pains increased with each passing second… “Baby…” Buffy panted, “Mommie needs you to go….” Buffy grimaced in pain, “Get Crowley…” Her breath continued to pass through her gritted teeth, “Tell him…baby sister …coming…” Buffy dropped to the floor gasping in pain as her labor continued to leave her prostate on the floor.

Little Mary shot out of the room returning only mere seconds with Crowley and Bobby both in tow, 

Crowley practically pushed Dean out of the way, attempting to grab Buffy’s hand and pull her up, he eyed Dean with a angry look, “Luv…its’ okay- we’ll get you to the hospital.”

Dean shot an ireful frown at Crowley, elbowing the bastard in the gut when he tried to intercept Buffy from his grip. "Oh sorry LUV," Dean grunted when Crowley tripped forward. Crowley narrowed his eyes ready to fling the arrogant hunter across the bedroom when Bobby’s voice brought him back to reality and the reality was his charge was in hard labor.

Bobby looking between the two supposed men, “Will you bitches quit it?” Dean quickly scooped up Buffy in his arms and looked to Bobby, “Watch the kids…” He quickly left the room, as Buffy so caught up in her pain didn’t even realize who was carrying her


	13. A New Day Has Come

Chapter 12- New Day has come

Dean paced back and forth waiting to hear something. They had been in there over 40 minutes. What was taking so long? They had been in that damn room for so long, he felt like he had paced about a foot off the concrete floor. He glanced over at Bobby sitting with Mary and John coloring in their books. Crowley having excused himself twenty minutes ago citing he had business to take care of – or more appropriately another matter to tend’. The guards, who had sat outside the operation room, had stood at apt attention when Crowley nodded to them looking back at Dean, “No one gets back there without my permission.”

Bobby frowned watching Dean pace back and forth, “Boy would you quit –yer making me nervous.” 

Before Dean could reply, he noticed the guards had disappeared but what really caught his attention was the very hot nurse, placing the small bundle in a plastic tub, labeled Samantha Summers, the pink blanket moving. The nurse placed the baby in her temporary bed, until the nurse looked up noticing the handsome man pressed against the glass. She smiled and turned the tub so Dean could get a better look.  
The blonde nurse made her way outside the nursery speaking to Dean, “Hi. Can I help you?"

Dean drew a rakish smile at the hot blonde nurse, his eyes impulsively rolling over her curvy figure beneath her snug uniform. "You sure can help me," he said, widening his smile. "You see, I know you got a policy about family only visiting with the newborns but, I think a lovely, compassionate young woman like you would.... understand to my situation.... I’m uh.... a very DISTANT relative and I've come a long, long way on...a bus, through, torrential rainstorms to see my beautiful...relative so.... you think you could find it in your sweet heart to let me have five minutes with little Sam Summers? I'd really, really appreciate it." Dean reached out and brushed a curly blonde lock from the nurse's face and flashed a sly smile.

The nurse blushed bashfully, “Well…normally we only let the immediate family but….” Looking to see if anyone was around, “You did come all that way- that is probably the sweetest thing …I have ever heard…” Looking back around the nurse, whose badge clearly said Brandy, smiled deeply…”My supervisor doesn’t come around for another 30 minutes.” She waved Dean to the door and stood beside a rocker… “By the way my shift ends at midnight…if you’re still around.” She grinned and walked over to the tub, “Do you want to hold her?”

Dean absorbed the nurse's interest and shot her back a smirk. "Well, Nurse Brandy, I'm a bit of an insomniac so...midnight..." He threw her another smile for good measure as he slowly went over to the tub. He looked down at little Samantha, her nose crinkling and her lips turning into a pout, another picture of her mother. Within a blink, the nurse had plucked up the baby and set her in his arms. Dean blinked rapidly as the tiny little girl shifted within his arms. As he gazed deeply at her, he felt his heart tugging with emotion the longer he met her eyes, hazel and bright like her mom. He found himself smiling with immense pride as the baby giggled at him. "Hey little Sam...." Dean gasped in his throat when just the name made his heart crumble with grief over his daughter’s namesake. "Hey," was all he could say.

The nurse smiled watching the man, “I have to go check on a few things…if anyone should ask just tell them you’re the father…” she gave Dean a lingering look before heading out the door of the nursery.

Dean was fighting against himself, struggling to keep his emotions at bay, but the reality of him sitting in a rocker, holding his baby daughter- named Sam of all things. The overload of everything was finally pulling on a part of him that he long since thought dead. He wanted to apologize to the little bundle; he wanted to apologize to His brother Sam for not doing more, he wanted to apologize to Mary, John, for not being a better father than his own…Buffy for making her feel like she had to push him away…hell he wanted to kick his own ass at the moment. He knew why he had done things this way…He thought he was protecting them keeping them out of harms way but by being an absentee father he had placed them at the mercy of a low life demon that had been playing him most likely from the start. It was all making sense now. When he gave Dean the colt, helped him and Sam face Lucifer, He was playing devils advocate and causing the woman he loved to hate him with every fiber. That’s most likely the reason she had called and left that message that she never wanted to see him again and to stay away from her and her children. Out of respect for her, he stayed away figuring they were a whole lot safer at the slayer compound then anywhere he could keep them. He cared for Lisa and Ben but to be honest if he thought for one second Buffy would have him- he never would’ve showed up on Lisa’s doorstep but Buffy’s so he could be the husband and father he always wanted to be. He had sent money when he started working at the Construction site but Buffy returning that really threw him for a loop. At first, he thought she might be dead but after trying to get in touch with her-it was if she had disappeared off the face of the earth.

He had even tried to call the Scooby’s, despite not liking him, figured if anyone knew where to find Buffy it would be them but all he got from them was weird replies to stop calling and that he should tell his mommy and daddy what he had to say…. Had the whole world gone to hell in a hand basket in such a short time?

* Flashback…. (Authors note: Dean’s dialogue will be first what he is saying followed* by what the people on the other side of Dean’s dialogue are hearing; Then the Scooby’s answer.)

Dean remembered vividly as he dialed the number to the main Scooby headquarters.

“Lemme talk to Buffy Summers.” * You got any hummers? *

 

“I’m sorry we don’t carry such items.” Giles stiff upper crusty voice stated

Dean picked up the phone and looked at it, “Yanno Buffy…Buffy Summers, bout yeah high –kicks ass.” …. * Yaw have any plate glass for a Hummer?”

“Young man, I am not certain as to what establishment you think you have reached but I assure you –you have the wrong number now goodbye,”

The dial tone rung in his ears…then he attempted to call back to reach Andrew and he was acting strange too.” Andrew – was it strange he was actually happy to talk to him- “has everyone over there loss their freaking minds…I need to reach Buffy.” *I’m a pretty Princess. * 

Andrew rang out condescending, “That is so sweet thank you for calling sweetie, but I think you need to tell your mommie or daddie about that.”

Dean scrunched his nose at hearing the second dial tone that day…desperate he attempted one more time to call Faith maybe she could put some light on what the hell was wrong with everyone. The voice who he hoped would be his salvation, “Hey Faith man, this is Dean Winchester…I’m trying to reach Buffy…and everyone is acting like they’ve lost their freaking minds.” * I’m a Bean Molester. *

Faith snorted, “Yo dude, yanno whatever floats ya boat but I wouldn’t be like announcing that shit.” 

 

Dean was gasping like a fish when he distinctly heard the word ‘perv’ and the remotely familiar sound of a dial tone. He had let the shit go then Bobby had Cass summon him or shanghaied his ass to Bobby’s and shit hit the fan…He hightailed it to Sunnydale phoning Lisa and letting her know he’d be gone a week or so cause he had some stuff that had to be taken care of. He didn’t want to lie to Lisa and he did generally care for her but his feelings for Buffy were complicated on a good day and confusing as hell on a bad day. She could make him feel like he could take on the devil (he dry laughed at that comparison) on a good day but want to take out an entire city of demons when she pissed him off. 

End Flashback…

Dean stared at the little pink blanket and the tiny eyes of the tiny bundle…that was his…that was his little girl yawning and sticking her fist in the air…not that John and Mary weren’t his but to witness his child as she took her firsts breath in the new world around her filled Dean with something akin to awe. He looked at the baby, working the lump in his throat, “Sorry…I haven’t been…” He cleared his voice when he repeated the baby’s name thinking of the other Sam- he had let down…had been sacrificed to save this damn world… “Sam…would’ve loved you…would’ve been a helluva better on things to say…but here goes…I love ya…never been one to say that easy to anyone but you…” Dean sniffed the tears back…feeling like he could admit things to his little daughter that he couldn’t even say to anyone…probably helped she couldn’t talk and even better she couldn’t reject him. Dean took his left hand wiping the tears away that streamed down his cheeks, “Yanno all this time… I thought I was doing right by ya… staying away…from you, ya brother and sister.” Dean sniffled with a light laugh; “Turns out I just left ya open for sunuv…” Dean coughed trying to hold back the curse words. She might be too young to understand but hell if he would be the one to introduce her to the harsh language. “Point is …me not being able to be with you – or Mary or John ain’t flying with me no more … I don’t know how yet…but I’m gonna fix it …Even if I have to mow down every da…demon in this town.” Dean’s daughter cooed quietly, making his face change to a smile, “Ya like that huh?” Dean laughed, “I just wish I could…” Then Dean stopped a plan forming in his brain; he looked back to little Samantha then out toward the glass that faced the waiting room…it just might work…but he couldn’t let Bobby know- no way. Bobby would try to be the voice of reason and in this situation ‘the voice of reason’ was letting his kids and the woman that it was a remote possibility was still madly in love with stay behind in this demon invested town. This shit was ending tonight…in a blaze of gunfire if it came to that.


	14. Let's Start A Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans of the Crazed mind, Dean Winchester, has lost the plot

Chapter 13 Lets Start a Riot.

Bobby had watched the two toddlers, color and of course the young talkative Mary ramble on about all things excitedly as she told Bobby about how her little sister was going to be named Samantha and how the shiny man from the park told her that should be her name…. Bobby paid little or no attention to all her rambles but noticed that Dean had disappeared into the nursery…it almost broke his heart that Dean and he were going to have to leave soon…Crowley wasn’t likely to grant them extended stay in the small town and he wasn’t sure it was entirely a good idea in his current state for Dean to be in close proximity of his children…He almost regretted calling Dean at all thinking only that Buffy was in trouble and Dean knew about his children. But the more he reflected on what Buffy told him and the more he observed he realized they needed to move cautiously. If these demons or whatever was behind the rebuilding of this town had, a tough, smart slayer like Buffy Summers fooled then what chance did he have of anyone else willing to help them strategize for whatever Crowley and his crew were planning.

Flashback…

Bobby had entered the den following Crowley…It was only a few minutes before he opened a solid cherry door and offered Bobby go in before him, raising an curious eyebrow at the demon…He did so but kept a close watch on his hinny that Crowley had already snuck a pinch in earlier in his so called patting down. His eyes shot to a very glowing slayer in a leather high back chair appraising the two with a genuine smile, it was no question where young Mary got her looks, her mother almost the spitting image of the child. She consented to Crowley with a nod of her head, sat on the edge of her desk. He gestured for the unoccupied chair across from the slayer for Bobby to have a seat. Crowley evaluated the two noticing that Bobby despite his manor was nervous underneath the surface. But nothing showed as he took a seat in one of the chairs sitting diagonal from the tiny woman. Crowley cleared his throat speaking with fanfare making the informal introductions.

“Bobby Singer this is Buffy Summers,” Crowley then gestured back to Buffy, “Buffy Summers meet Bobby Singer…hunter extraordinaire.”

Buffy gave Bobby a gentle smile, “Forgive me for not being able to meet you out front but as you can see,” Buffy took her hands rubbing the small round tummy that stuck out keeping her a small gap from her desk, “So what can I do for you Mr. Singer?”

Bobby nodded to Buffy removing his cap out of respect and holding it in his hands, “Bobby offered Buffy a friendly smile "Thank you for meeting with me, and please call me Bobby" Bobby reached forward to shake Buffy’s hand, "You have some wonderful kids. You must be very proud"

Buffy gave a soft laugh, “Thank you Bobby and you can call me Buffy…I don’t know what I would do without them…” Buffy’s shining eyes surveyed Bobby’s, “You’re lucky you caught me before I had this one, “Buffy glided her palm across her stomach. The maternal love flowed from this woman, that was one of the first things Bobby noticed about her that and the fact she favored Dean’s mom, at least from the photographs John had showed him.

Bobby nodded with a smile, glancing at her baby bump, "How long ‘fore you're due?"

Buffy’s glowing face shined even brighter if that was possible, “The doctor says two weeks but to be honest…the way she’s been kicking I have a feeling a lot sooner…” Buffy raised a rosy-cheeked smile to meet Bobby, “As much as I love talking about my kids…I’m sure that’s not why you traveled all the way to Sunnydale…so ask me anything and I will do my best to answer any questions or concerns you have.”

Bobby indicated agreement "You're right, it isn't." he paused for a moment to carefully consider his words. "Buffy, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to meet Crowley?"

Crowley snickered, “Really Bobby is that really what you want to ask?” He added another laugh, “Would you feel better if I left you to speak to Miss Summers alone?”

Buffy noticed the slight flash in Crowley’s eyes, “Would you rather speak to me alone…Bobby?” Buffy took her hand placing it on Crowley’s arm letting him know it would be okay either way.

Bobby turned to Crowley with a glare, carefully keeping his face away from Buffy's before turning back to her, biting his tongue to keep the angry retort to himself. The last thing he needed was to get on the slayer's bad side "If you would be okay with it, then I think it would be best"

Buffy gave her silent consent to Crowley, “I don’t mind.” Crowley reluctantly stood, and went toward the opposite door to Buffy.

“I shall be nearby if you need me my dear…for anything.” Crowley bowed slightly to Buffy but gave Bobby a final glance before leaving the room.

“Crowley tells me you’re quite the hunter…” Buffy gave the door Crowley exited a general gaze, “Which I gotta tell you surprises me especially when he speaks so highly of you… It’s no secret I’ve had more than my fair share of clashing with hunters, but you strike me as a good man Bobby…”

Bobby was more than a little surprised that Buffy had heard good things about him, but didn't really care to found out what. He tried his best not to be sarcastic "Well I'm glad to hear that...and yes, I am a hunter. Have been for a very long time. But I tend to stick closer to home and help other hunters out that need it. You say you've come across other hunters... Would I know any of these characters?"

“Just a couple, one a long time in Sunnydale by the name of Cain and a few others that I would rather not go into about…but I can imagine you’ve got concerns…and I can assure you that the hellmouth is sealed and nothing is coming out of there…That was one of my first concerns as well when I was approached to come back to live here in Sunnydale…”

Bobby nodded, letting the hunter issue drop for now, "of course. But I gotta wonder why you chose to get involved with the new Sunnydale. The way I hear it, you spent years living here and it being a hellmouth after all...I haveta say was a little surprised to hear that you were the new spokeswoman for the town..."

“Well…it’s probably the closest thing to a home I have and with two –soon to be three growing kids…I needed something stable and it just worked out great…it’s hard enough being a single mom but at least this way I can keep an eye on things and still raise my family…”

“And you're not worried that anything will happen that could endanger your kids?” Bobby leaned forward but off Buffy’s change in visage he decided to change his approach, “I’m sorry. Ignore that. I know how dangerous it can be to raise children in this life. I once had a couple old friends with families. They did everything they could to keep their families safe." Bobby took a minute to remember his old friend "one man, stupid though he may have been, abandoned his kids to keep them safe. Severed all contact and refused their calls. All to protect them"

“Bobby…”Buffy hesitated briefly, “I know what goes bump in the night…I’ve fought it a long time…I sacrificed more than my fair share…if I thought for one minute my children weren’t safe here…I wouldn’t be here…I know how it must look, a vampire slayer cozying up to a demon but I’m telling you …Crowley saved me…I don’t know how safe I would be without his help…he and every demon that I’ve run across so far in this town are domesticated. They only want a peaceful life and in return they behave themselves…” Buffy raised her hand to stop Bobby from interrupting and allow her to continue, “I know it’s probably in your instincts to distrust all demons, and I can appreciate that and your concern…but this town is a violence free zone, any demon breaking the rules is subjected to de-possession or slaying as the case may be.”

"Really, Is there some kind of magic involved in this town, keeping people out and demons in line? I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that before..."

Buffy mused pulling her lips into a slight smile, “It’s actually pretty simple, the people chosen for possession are given the option to become possessed and when they do a chip is inserted in their brain stem with a pulse that prevents anyone from becoming aggressive or dangerous…I was skeptical myself until I personally interviewed the people who have chosen to become vessels as the case may be…it’s actually very productive which I know sounds crazy …but it’s working and unlike all the craziness that is happening everywhere else this town is peaceful almost serene…and no deaths of any kind have happened since I moved here.”

End Flashback…

Mary and John were fast asleep on the bench with Bobby. He watched them and only shifted slightly when one or the other moved in their sleep. He had seen angels and some things in his time that would have made a lesser man fall to his knees-but watching the two children, fast asleep…their tiny hands clasped lying against him almost brought him to tears… it was the most precious sight he had ever witnessed in his life…making him wish…things had turned out different for him. That he and his wife had experienced the joy of children. He smiled kindly when he felt Dean approach, he looked a little worse for wear, but he seemed more confident than he looked over 20 minutes ago. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets giving Bobby a composed look, “I guess we should probably head out…”

Bobby sighed heavily, “Yeah…we need to talk …”

Dean quirked an eyebrow, “So talk…”

Bobby shook his head, “Not here…. we got ner idea who’s watching or listening.”

Dean pulled his hands out of his pockets, “We should drop the kids off…least get em home….”

Bobby gave Dean a sad but sympathetic look, “Yeah,” Bobby stood quietly and Dean placed both children in Bobby’s arms one on each side, He gave Bobby a nod.

Bobby whispered, “Ain’t you coming?”

Dean grimaced, “Yeah, just somthin I gotta do first- someone I gotta say goodbye to.”

Bobby signaled his head in support to Dean, as he watched Bobby go through the hospital doors; he turned back to the nursery but watched to see if the guards were still in the vicinity. Relief as well as determination filled Dean Winchesters mind, He waited till he knew that Bobby and the kids were safely nestled in the Impala before he made his move.


	15. Possession of Stolen Property

Chapter 14 Possession of Stolen Property

Buffy’s eyelashes fluttered as the sounds around her faded and dulled. She was in pain less than –well she had no clue how much time had passed since they gave her the double injection of the epidural but she knew the faded colors that wove around her eyesight meant nothing as a matter of fact she felt like she was on a cloud drifting into the sea of pleasantly numb and incoherently fine. She barely acknowledged the voice of someone who smelled nice and helped place her body in what they called comfortable clothes and placed her on a conveyer as her mind drifted in and out of consciousness. She pulled the blurry figure to her, inhaling, ‘You smell really nice.’ She didn’t even know if her words were legible to the figure that she couldn’t make out and at this point in her mind, she really didn’t care. She just wished they had her on this for awhile cause she just had a baby, at least she distinctly remembered giving birth, and her holding a small figure then a female voice told her that little Samantha was going to the nursery. Buffy closed her eyes letting her mind drift back to the comfort of the shadows…

**

Lindsey was agitated to say the least, here it was Buffy’s due date any day now, and his employers decide he needed to go pick up some information in person from one of their major narks. He wasn’t a lackey, far from it but apparently it was top priority and only he could handle it. He wanted to tell them what they could do with this little trip he was given no choice in taking, but here he was outside Virginia Beach, Virginia waiting on a park bench for a stoolie. He smiled thinking about the little slayer; she was quite the lady, on one hand she could probably take down half those demons he knew with a simple evasive maneuver but she was so much more than just a slayer. She was a beautiful woman who had despite his reluctance to get too emotionally involved with her had spun a magical web around him. His first intentions were to interweave himself into her life both professionally and personally. Yes, he had an agenda before he even met her but somehow she was starting to touch more than just his esteemed desire to gain power. He liked her… originally, he wasn’t supposed to, but somehow between her kindness at including him in her family functions and downright maternal nature she displayed with her kids. Lindsey was falling fast…that was the bottom line. Maybe his superiors noticed this and that’s why they sent him on this errand out to nowhere. Even he had to admit to himself that Angel’s undying love for this woman was what caught his eye on this assignment and anyway he could stick it to the vamp whether he was in the dimension or not was a bonus. But each day he was around her, it was becoming less and less about one upping on Angel and more about the desire to look out for this woman.

“What have you got for me?”

The thin rat-faced demon shifted on the park bench. He was dressed in a suit, shiny at the elbows and knees, and stained at the lapels with the remnant of his lunch. He ran his spindly fingers through his lank, greasy fur and licked his lips, “Money first,” he said. “I could lose my head over this.”

“Spare me the cliché.” Lindsey reached into his pocket of his jacket and produced a small brown envelope stuffed with money. He handed it across. The thin demon took it, lifted the flap, and peered inside.

“Count it if you like, it’s all there,” Lindsey snorted

The demon hesitated, fingers twitching. Finally, he closed the flap and stowed the envelope away in a scuffed leather attaché case lying on the bench next to him. From the Case, he took a large book, larger than the envelope he had just received and handed it across to Lindsey.

Lindsey took the book placing it in his briefcase, stood and without a backward glance, walked from the park bench and back to his car. He dropped the briefcase on the passenger seat and climbed in after it. He pulled the cell from his jacket pocket and punched in a number. The phone on the other end rang twice, “I have the book…the one we needed.” He ended the call slipping his cell back into his pocket, then slid the key into ignition, and started the car. Finally this was over he could head back to Sunnydale, to his office and to Buffy.

*  
Dean nodded to the various people he passed while the unconscious Buffy was easily maneuverable in the wheelchair- what most people didn’t realize was Dean although wearing a medical coat was heading toward the exit and not the testing lab as he told the LPN. It was also not visibly obvious he had snatched his newborn as well and he had 15 or 20 minutes before the duty nurse realized Baby Sam Summers was gone…and so was her mother. He slowly wheeled the chair outside…thanking heaven for how easily he had made his escape especially with the security around the hospital. His baby was secured under the blanket he had wrapped around the unconscious woman. Finally having reached the Impala Dean pulled the chair to the side, picking up the small blonde and placing her on the front seat. Bobby who had dozed a little turned to him, when he thrust a small bundle into his unexpected hands. Bobby still not believing what he was seeing accepted the bundle that he handed him with the blanket, while Dean folded up the chair to leave to the side, motioning for him to keep quiet so as not to disturb the two children who had recently fell back asleep in the back of the Impala.

 

When Bobby realized Dean had handed him a sleeping baby wrapped in a blanket, he stared at Dean like he had lost his mind, “Dean- what the hell you think yer doing?” keeping his gruff voice low so as not to disturb the children in the back.

Dean frantically circled the car and met Bobby's look. "Just get in the car Bobby and follow my lead…stay close!"

Bobby sat in the back of the Impala as they slowly drove to the edge of town; this was the moment of truth. Dean downshifted and both he and Bobby held their breath as they passed the invisible line barrier that for some reason seemed to have disappeared. They got to Bobby’s car, where before Bobby could say a word, Dean told him to meet him at his house…that luck had been on their side so far but they didn’t want to push it, as he watched Bobby fire up the nova…Dean hit the highway leading the way back to Bobby’s house. Bobby was not sure how to react but causing a scene was not in the best interest of anybody. Dean had officially lost his damn mind and the best thing to do was try to make it back to his place quietly before the shit hit the fan and was it going to hit fast and hard when those demons realized that Dean had not only stolen his kids but an unconscious slayer too.


	16. Paved Plans & Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions anyone?

Chapter –15 Paved Plans and good intentions….

The tiny Asian women stood to the side humbly her hands crossed in front of her waiting for instruction from her master, her eyes rested from one item to another, a large cherry desk stood in the middle of the posh office, silver ornaments of different sizes and shapes lined the surface. Most of which were rare talismans of untold origins. The Orbs and various other books lined the deep wood stained walls giving the room a distinguished yet homey feel. To her Left where she stood was a large stone globe that glowed without assistance, her master a handsome man of untold age swung his head to the side to give her another silent question. It was the same question; he had asked her mere minutes ago? Where was Crowley? As he glared at the clock on the wall and tapped his pen upon his desk, a slight breeze caused the papers to slightly rise in the air. His eyes ticked to the center of the room where the demon he was waiting for arrived. He raised his eyebrow in question.

Crowley stood humbly before the desk, “He will try to take them…you realize he was merely looking for opportunity…”

The man leaned his chair forward dropping the façade of humanity, “ Let him…let him think he is in the clear…make him think he has outsmarted us…then…”

Crowley raised his eyes understanding the silent command, “What of the barrier Sir?”

The man brandished his hand,” temporally gone, tell the others to not follow…we know where he’s going…there’s no hurry.”

Crowley nodded, “Shall I send a team to the home in Cicero…as precaution?”

The dark haired gentleman smiled eerily, “They are already on their way…if they don’t hear from you – Our slaughter in Cicero, starts early.”

**  
Cass stood silently in his thoughts as he watched Both Bobby and Dean arrive, Bobby had called him merely minutes before asking them to get a boost to his home, and they would explain when they arrived. Without his help, the 24-hour trip would surely have cost them but with his angelic powers –the normal trip only took ten minutes. Thus allowing them to prepare for the onslaught as well as try to ascertain Dean’s state of mind, which Bobby was convinced, was located in Crazy town.

Cass stood motionless trying to ascertain what was going on in a placated stare watching the two hunters arrived with what appeared to be a large group of children? Dean had pulled in the driveway, looking frantic while Bobby had pulled in behind him in his nova. Bobby walked over to Dean as Dean handed the baby to Cass and nodded to Bobby to get the kids in the back. 

Cass held the baby straight-armed and looking bewildered saying, “what do you wish me to do with...it?"

Bobby still tried to keep his voice low, “You idjet? How long do you think ya got before they raise the alarm-ya think they don know ya got the slayer?” Bobby shook his head in disbelief. 

Dean frantically shot his eyes around as he cradled Buffy within his arms. He absorbed Bobby's disapproving glare as he made fast tracks toward the door. "I don't know, but with that much security patrolling the town, I wouldn't think we have long before Crowley and his cronies come sniffing us out and when they do, we'll be ready for 'em and there ain't a 'no guns' clause on your home court Bobby."

Bobby grabbed the two children from the back, them barely acknowledging wrapping their arms around them as they fell back asleep. Following Dean in the house…And a very uncomfortable Cass still trying to hold the baby when Bobby shook his head and told Cass to cradle the child…Bobby disappeared for a brief moment placing the two toddlers in his back bed and returning to take the baby from Cass and cradle it the correct way… “Dean…wot the hell ya thinking? We can’t hold off no… freaking army and ya can’t think they won’t bring enforcements.”

Cass raised a questioning look, “Are we to expect someone- and am I to assume you have stolen the slayer for a purpose?”

**  
Mere hours later, Cass had only had to touch the slayer once to cause her to return to her calm slumber as he sat in the panic room with the small children, the baby since nestled in a makeshift cradle near the slumbering mother. Mary upon wakening had asked for someone to retrieve her pack back along with the baby bag, she had prepared before leaving home…Dean and Bobby had been to preoccupied to ask how she knew to bring it and Cas wasn’t even familiar enough with human children to question why?

"What's your name?" Mary asked as she tugged on Cas's coat sleeve. Cas could only stare at the child in front of him. "It's okay. I'm friends with Mr. Bean so we kin be friends, too."

Cas tilted his head observing the small girl with wonder, "My name is Castiel and you are Mary."

Mary smiled brightly, "Yes! This is my brother, John. We have a new baby. Are you friends with Mr. Bean and Mommy, too?"

Cas continue to appraise the child and wonder what was going in her mind, pausing a moment he answered her question with controlled emotion, “I’m not sure friends is the appropriate word."

Mary furrowed her nose. "You talk funny." Then she took his hand and led him to a chair. "My brother, John, talks funny, too. But that's 'cause he's a baby. You're not a baby."

"No, I am not an infant."

"Mr. Cattail, Can I make you all pretty?" Mary asked as she lifted her small hello kitty backpack. John immediately sensed his sisters ease crawled in the lap of the angel. Cas, however, not being used to children's easy affection, made no attempt to hold the boy. "Cattail!" Mary scolded. "Lil' John wants a hug. Hug him."

Cas' brow furrowed, "Yes, of course." He put his arms around the small boy attempting to cradle him as Mary moved his arms into the position she felt was most comfortable for her smaller brother.

John rested his head on Cas's chest. "Mmm, smell good." . -- "John, you hungry?" Mary asked. "I've got snacks." She rooted around in her backpack. She pulled out a brush and some barrettes. "Hold these… Cattail." Finally, digging her tiny hands into her sack, she made a sound of triumph, Sponge Bob Fruit snacks. "Here Johnny, here's smonge snacks." She smiled at her brother before returning her attention to Cas. "Mr. Cattail, can I put ribbons on your pretty feathers?" Cas looked in surprise at the child.

"My feathers?" Cas asked. "You can see my wings?"

"Course I can, silly," Mary began. "I can see Unca Rowley's puppy too." Mary gazed at Castiel with complete innocence and as if; the whole subject was a foregone conclusion.

Cas sat in silent wonder of the child, until she huffed. "Well? Can I? I have lots of pretty colors," Mary began to plead with her hands on her hips tapping her small foot against the cement surface of the floor.

 

"I'm sorry, child, but my wings won't hold your ribbons," Cas replied sadly feeling a bit disappointed that she would be unable to adorn his wings and amazement at her ability to see what most people were unable to actually visualize.

"Okay," Mary continued cheerfully, "then I'll just fix your hair. It's really messy." She began to slowly brush the angel’s dark hair with soothing strokes and taking her hand after each stroke to pat the hair in a rhythm that was both soothing and strange to the angel.

Mary paused in her brushing, "Mr. Cattail, I like Mr. Bean, do you?" 

"Yes, Mr. Bean is amusing." Not sure, of whom the tiny blonde child spoke but assuming it was one of the demons or people she was familiar with

Mary crinkled her nose in amusement and confusion. "There you go talking funny again. muzing. What's muzing?"

"Amusing, Mr. Bean is," Cas paused as he thought of how to explain something such as humor to a small child, "he is funny." 

"Hmm, mommy doesn't think he's funny. Mommy thinks he's handsome, but she's mad at him," Mary said as she put a pink ribbon in the angel's hair. Clipping the pink ribbon and placing another in his dark locks.

Cas's brow rose in understanding. "Oh, you're referring to Mr. Dean. Yes, your mother has a complicated relationship with..." Cas hesitated as she recognized Mary's annoyed/confused look. Changing tactics he answered or attempted to answer without giving too much information away and not telling the child something she shouldn’t know,” Mommy sometimes dislikes Mr. Dean even when she still cares for him." 

Mary nodded. "Yeah, growed ups are weird."

John took the break in conversation to stuff three gummy fruit snacks in the angel's mouth. "Yum," John said. Cas barely was able to swallow before the small boy was rushing to put more small pieces of food in his mouth.

Suddenly, Mary dropped her brush and placed her hands over her ears as Cas noticed the loud screech that shouldn’t have been discernable by human ears. "Shh, Johnny." She looked at the ceiling. "Unca Rowley is coming. Oooo, he's mad. So are his friends." She patted Cas's arm. "He don't like you at all." 

Cas nodded to the child as he looked at the ceiling, too. "No. Your Uncle Crowley doesn't like me at all."

**

The rolling clouds of black headed to the salvage yard with a thundering boom, Bobby peeked out the window after they had poured salt and put up every ward and protection they could, it had only been a few hours and Bobby looked to Dean…Cas was down in the panic room with all three children and an asleep Buffy, so it was up to them to hold off the demons or whatever would be coming to their doorstep. “Looks like it’s started…he nodded to the outside…you ready? “

Dean cocked the shotgun and glanced over the arsenal of weapons laid out on the table. He nodded to Bobby as he tucked two pistols in the band of his jeans. "Ready as I'll ever be. Whatever comes through that door Bobby, hit 'em, hit 'em hard and fast and don't even blink or breathe."

Thundering sound rained down on the structure as the walls shook, Bobby cocked his gun as the door swung open…and you could clearly see the house surrounded by people with eyes as dark as coal. Bobby shot the first cocking the gun ready as he continued to fire off rounds…. As the shots rang out and brought down each demon…Bobby looked to Dean with a fearful look, “Their comin too fast…we may need to move downstairs…. “Suddenly a dark cloud made an attempt to enter the chimney only coming as far as the barrier would allow. The cloud rumbled causing the foundation to shake and returning up the chimney in a loud booming.

A bolt of lightening struck at the door causing its hinges to melt and it to crash to the floor’s surface. Crowley appeared in the doorway, smirking with several bolts of lightening crashing to the ground outside in the background, “Hello Dean…you do know this will end and not all good for you…” Crowley followed the line of the door with his eyes finally his red orbs landed on Dean.

Dean leveled his shotgun at Crowley, letting the flaps of his jacket expose the extra pistols peeking out of his waistband. He bore icy eyes at Crowley and his cronies as he extracted one pistol, arming himself with both hands. He cocked his head and drew a cocksure expression. "Well, as long as I take some of you sonsofbitches down, it won't be a total loss."

Crowley raise his hands in a show of nonviolence that showed no weapons in his hand, “Instead of trying to kill the only demon that would spare your family – in Cicero…YOU might bloody want to hear what I have to say first.” Crowley rang out with an irritated growl and his eyes shifted back to human.

Dean took pause for a second, and then leveled his shotgun at Crowley's kneecap. "Good idea. Wastin' you right away wouldn't be too satisfying. So, I'll shoot your kneecap off and you'll still be able to talk." Dean drew a malicious smile at Crowley, waving his gun from the left to the right kneecap. "Eenie, meenie, miney, Moe, catch a bastard by the toe if he hollers, let 'em.... keep hollerin'." Dean widened his malicious smile as he settled for the left kneecap.

Crowley grimaced as a shot rang through his kneecap, his eyes turning back to red, “You do realize you are endangering The Braedon’s by your actions…”As he flipped out his phone showing Dean… “This very moment…they are two FBI agents or what appears as FBI agents sitting in the living room of one Lisa and Ben Braedon…waiting for one word from me or a lack of one in the next 15 minutes…Return the slayer and her children…or a slaughter will take place in Cicero tonight starting with your family…you do remember your family… the one you traded for the slayer and her children.” Crowley smiled, “I’ll give you a moment to digest that.”

Dean knowing that although temporary Crowley did have the upper hand, he needed the demon to believe he was on the same side only if long enough to waste him…He temporarily lowered his guns nodding to Bobby to allow the demon in. Bobby quickly poured salt right after he moved past the open doorway allowing him entrance past the barrier. Crowley well aware of Bobby’s actions snorted his disdain.

"Okay, okay, no need for anyone to get hurt," Dean raised his gun, no longer aiming it at the demon. 

Crowley gave Dean a sinister smile, "So you're beginning to see reason." The demon moved closer still not completely trusting the brash hunter. These Winchesters weren’t the brightest of creatures but they still were lethal when they chose to be. Dean had placed a devils trap under the small rug in the living room and was just waiting for him to step in the right place so he could trap his evil ass and send him back to hell or wherever this demon belonged.

Crowley tsked loudly, taking his right hand and pulling back the rug exposing the trap while taking the other and throwing Bobby into the opposite wall. He held Bobby there while his eyes swung back to Dean, “You arrogant pounce; do you have no idea what I could do to you both?”

Dean's eyes never left the demon. "Crowley, this has nothing to do with him. This is between you and me." He swallowed when Crowley let Bobby slide slowly down the wall into a heap at the bottom.

Carefully maneuvering around the devil’s trap and closer to Dean, Crowley waved the table with the guns to the floor causing it to break apart and crash to the floor, “There you're right, Dean. This is between me and the man that tried to steal MY FAMILY," Crowley spat out. 

"You're Family!" Dean leveled his gun again, his anger building back at the downright audacity of the demon snarling at him, "You son of a bitch." 

An unexpected interruption came in the form of a cherubic "Rowley!" as the sound came closer to the top of the stairs. 

Crowley voice softened as he answered the small trusting child, "Mary! Sweetheart, don't worry, uncle Rowley is here! Uncle Rowley is here to save you!" He added the last part as a reminder to Dean at who held the cards.

Dean glared at him. "You so as much touch her," he threatened. His voice cracked at the unrestrained emotion.

"And you'll what?" Crowley sent Dean to the ceiling with a wave of his hand while he held the brash hunter with a menacing grasp. He moved forward with an angry stride, "I'm not the one who put Ms. Summers and her baby in danger. I'm not the one who tore the children from the only home they've ever known," he growled at Dean before flinging him to the ground.

Dean's hand pulled at the unseen force strangling the breath from him. He could hardly get the words out of his closing up windpipe as the demon continued to glare at him with anger.

"Crowley, you evil bastard. What do you want with my family?" 

"Your family!? You walked out on them. You deserted them," Crowley ground out. "I, on the other hand, care for them." 

Bobby struggled to get to his feet from the corner that Crowley had thrown him and couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer.” Care? You don't fucking care you want them for some twisted--" 

"Stop," Buffy said calmly, "just stop." Then she turned to Crowley, "Don't hurt them. They don't know any better." She gave Bobby a soft smile; "We'll go…just please you promise not to hurt them."

"Buffy, no, you can't do this, you can't go with him," Dean begged her, his eyes watering from the lack of oxygen and emotional state of seeing his kids and her being handed over to a demon.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do." Buffy said leaning against the top of the stairs where she had made it to when she heard all the commotion 

"You sure as hell can't take my kids." Dean having regained his voice and his cockiness, Stood rigidly staring at Buffy with confusion and defiance.

"Your kids?" she glared at him. "It takes more than sperm to be a dad, Dean." She walked toward the basement door, "Mary, John?" She held onto the doorjamb to support herself. In an instant Crowley was at her side, only to find Castiel at the foot of the stairs, the children clinging to him.

“Rowley!" Mary yelled cheerfully. "See, Cattail, I told you unca Rowley come for me." 

"I always will, dear one," Crowley answered as Mary wiggled free from Castiel and began to make her way up the steps.

"Buffy," Dean spoke quietly. "Please, don't do this." 

Buffy glared at him. "I begged you not to leave. I did everything I," she paused. She wiped the unexpected tears… "You left. Now just let me, and my children go." 

Crowley turned to her, holding Mary, "He wouldn't dare stop us." He held up his cell to remind Dean that the FBI in Cicero was still waiting for a call.

"Buffy, please," Dean begged again his voice a strained whisper.

Buffy turned, "Please what? Please don't take Angel's kids from their kidnapper?!" Dean shuffled back his mouth falling open. "Oh, forgot that one did you? Maybe little John is Spikes." Buffy steeled her nerves. "You didn't want me, you didn't want our family." Her voice had gotten quiet, but held an edge of threat. "Now, you can't have us."

"Castiel!" Buffy shouted. "I command you to bring my children to me now!" Cas knew he had no choice but to obey. There was a great deal of more to the story but for now, trying to fight the demon and his masses might endanger the children and Cas was an Angel of Lord who placed the lives of Children among the most innocent.

Afraid to frighten his daughter now that she was practically in Crowley’s arms, Dean approached Buffy slowly, as meekly as he could. “Cas, its okay… bring them up.” He looked at his daughter, “Mary, you’ll be good for mommy, right?”

Mary looked over Crowley’s shoulder at him and noticed he was near tears, “Silly Mr. bean.” Crowley put her down and she went to Buffy's arms as Buffy enveloped her daughter in a hug.

Dean reached out a hand to her, but Buffy turned them away. Cas was slowly making his way up the stairs with John and the baby. She escaped Buffy momentarily, and ran to Dean wrapping her little arms around Dean, she said sweetly as she pulled back and looked up to his face, "Silly Mr. Bean. Don’t be sad. Rowley will take care of mommy… me and find us a good daddy.” Her small lips brushed against his check and she slowly walked back to Buffy .

John went to Buffy, rubbing his eyes. "Come on, sweetie, I know you're tired," Buffy cooed. John waved at Dean. "Crowley, would you take Samantha, please?" Buffy asked as she made her way to the door. 

Crowley couldn't contain his grin. "It would be my pleasure, dear." Cas balked at handing the baby to the demon, but saw no other choice. Crowley took the baby and cuddled it close. 

"Hello, sweetheart, aren't you just precious?" Crowley continued to rock and coo at the small bundle in the pink blanket, “Oh you have your mother's nose, don't you? I wonder whose eyes you have." Dean felt the bile rising as he watched the demon hold his baby. "Do you think they look like daddies?" Crowley asked as his eyes went red and he looked at Dean.

Dean took a menacing step forward, ready to tear his child from Crowley, when Cas put a hand on Dean's arm. "No, Dean. You cannot risk the child."

"Don't think this hasn't been fun." Crowley walked out the door with a wicked grin at Dean. He carried the bundle out to the waiting limo and nodded to the driver. 

Dean stalked after them. His face racked with pain that he dared not release. Bobby having seen his reaction was afraid if the boy didn’t think about the consequences that he couldn’t live with himself if something happened to Lisa…He might finally be realizing the price of leaving his family behind but they needed to regroup, "Dean!" Bobby shouted

Dean ignored Bobby and kept walking after his family. In the gravel drive, he watched Buffy load his children into the car. "Buffy, wait! Don't do this." 

She looked at him, briefly, and then returned to buckling in John. Dean rushed forward. "Buffy! No." 

Suddenly, Cas was next to him. Placing a restraining hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Dean." 

"Cas, we can't let her just leave like this."

Cas returned a gentle smile to Dean, “Dean…there is much to be done but we cannot follow them for now …I will assist you but first I must speak with someone…There is something at work here …that not even I comprehend and must first seek guidance from someone who is familiar with prophesy.


	17. Vuolsi così colà ove si puote, (it is wanted there where the power lies,)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power is what drives the soul and the desire of the wicked.

Vuolsi così colà ove si puote, (it is wanted there where the power lies,)

Buffy Summers slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off the chill the swept her body on the warm night. It was happening all over again. The feelings of being abandoned, having her heart ripped out of her soul…maybe it was the post partum thing but mostly it was her heart of being betrayed and forced to be reminded of the man that walked away from her. She tried to remind herself that Dean didn’t want her, that this was some attempt by him to screw with her life, Crowley reminded her of how he built a new family without her, not that she needed reminding…

 

Buffy finally had the children settled and she was lying down in her room, her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling….There were so many thoughts in her head, Crowley had brought them back quickly ,also summoning the doctor upon arrival to give her and the baby a complete workup. The doctor gave them both a clean bill of health allowing them to stay home instead of being shipped back to the hospital which Buffy detested since she was young. But knowing all this gave Buffy very little peace, seeing Dean ripped open wounds that she was trying to move past. She had lain awake after the baby went down, and was almost willing to do anything to distract herself from her heart which although healthy was full of pain and anguish. Why did Dean pull this crap? Why did he show up when she was willing to let him have his apple pie life? He made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want her, was this some way to punish her for some slight he imagined she had dealt him, he hadn’t wanted her or the kids before why now? She had almost given in to her weakness to call him and check on him but with Crowley’s talk reminding her that he abandoned her and her kids what could he possibly offer her other than more pain.

**  
Lindsey knew it was a dream. Even if he hadn’t known, the fact that he’d had more or less the same dream for two weeks straight would have tipped him off.

Of course mere months earlier Lindsey was convinced he was condemned to spend eternity crammed in a tiny, smelly cubicle with a computer guaranteed to break down every thirty minutes, and coffee with the texture of sludge. Even worse, He had to share said office – with Lilah Morgan. Supposedly they had made a good team when they were alive and their literally cutthroat competition had been fantastically snarky and entertaining for their bosses. But due to some careful maneuvering on his part and a break in the name of the Winchester’s Lindsey was once again topside and not to put it lightly enjoying life in a way.

In the beginning he had searched the world. Like a man possessed, he searched, schemed, bribed, threatened, stole, learned. He did everything he could to find a way to beat Angel and be at the top of the food chain. IN the end or should he say his second end, Angel had his flunky Lorne shoot him in the chest, (the freaky Kermit bastard would get what was coming to him first chance he got) when he was downstairs, stuck in the eternal pit with the other senior partners, he had learned a valuable skill. No, not torture but patience. Patience to get what he wanted patience to find a way to meet his goals and a new found sense of freedom; He had little enough to worry about from Wolfram & Hart. He had used his incredible bargaining skills to win his way back to the top and now mainly in charge of Sunnydale’s newest branch. They didn’t call it Wolfram & Hart but the name was irrelevant the game plan was somewhat the same, now with Angel safely ensconced in a world that Wolfram & Hart controlled he had little or no reason not to be a little cocky. He wondered how Angel would feel if he knew that, he was trying to woo the slayer. This wasn’t the first time he thought about that in the beginning it had been all about that, but here after a month or so of knowing her. It was more about showing her that she was a special lady. He was none too pleased to hear when he returned that Dean Winchester had the audacity to steal Buffy and her kids. He was half-tempted to hunt the son of a bitch down for endangering her, or her kids. But his superiors told him in no uncertain terms, it was not yet time for him to meet Dean and Dean was irrelevant for the game plan or at least for the time being.

”…I swore to myself that I was not going to be the guy standing there with the stupid grin on my face - while my life was taken from me...”

After all these years, he was finally going to live up to those words and take as much control as he could. He was in deep with all the wrong choices he’d made in the past but as long as he had a heartbeat, he still had a chance.

But the dream was incredible. She was incredible… The woman in his arms was beautiful. More than he had ever wanted anyone before, he wanted her. He could feel her nails trailing down his back through the relatively thin fabric of his button-down shirt, feel her lips crushed against his, and felt her breasts pressed against his chest. He heard himself moaning her name, heard the erratic mix of their heavy breathing, and heard his own pulse pounding in his ears. She was drawing him forward, leading him until her back rested against his desk.

She moved her lips from his and smiled beautiful blue-green eyes a shade darker than usual. Her voice was low and breathy when she whispered, “You know what you have to do, if you want me to be yours?”

As always in the dream, Lindsey felt an overwhelming sense of confusion. He shook his head slightly, still holding her tight against him. “What-”

Then he was awake…just like that…the woman- he knew who she was. He had been to her house several times over the last month. The only problem was he didn’t think his attraction was going to go away now. It was increasing with every smile, with every moment he spent in her presence.

**  
Castiel was on a mission of knowledge, he sought the one who knew above all else prophesy of the Winchesters especially. He did not know if he was knowledgeable of the slayer but since he was a prophet, he must be at least aware of the slayers involvement with Dean Winchester.

A flutter of air was felt in the man’s house…it had been almost a year since he had dealt with anything supernatural. He wanted only to return to his boring life and not be the vessel for anything omnipotent or omnipresent. When he looked up the dark haired man, shook his head, “Not again…you guys promised no more…that I was finished….” He stuttered lightly, “You told me once I finished with that book …there was no more…”

Cass stood stock still, “I did not come here to request you write another prophesy…I only need help with a prophesy…There is a child…” He tilted his head observing the chosen prophet and holy vessel.

“OH GOD!” The man shouted, “The little blonde girl…the dreams…so it’s true…”

“I fear so…the mother is…”

“Look I left her out of the books…”

“I know. For what purpose was her name not given?”

“Because they told me to?”

“Who told you?” 

“It doesn’t matter just tell me what you need cause I have a feeling I’m gonna need a drink after this.” Chuck waited patiently for Castiel’s request and faintly eyed the fresh bottle of Tequila on his bookcase.

**  
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was dead, or what was essentially dead…while he appeared in the other world to guide Angel or go under the guise of helping him. He had much to atone for but being that he was now owned lock, stock and smoking barrel to the senior partners, he was essentially as Spike would have phrased ‘their bitch’ 

He felt so guilty for the parts he had to play. Especially when they called him about their newest project, the slayer was an integral part of their master plan and him being a watcher they said he had an important role to play in their newest Sunnydale Project. He wasn’t give complete specifics…cause as Holland told him, ‘We don’t completely trust you.’ But he was used primarily to look up lore and here lately a great deal about something called ‘The priory children of Scion’ and the connection this had apparently to the slayer line…When they had him look into the Winchester brothers he thought they were completely out of their depth but apparently they too had a part to play in some prophecy connection to these children. Since he was not familiar with the Winchester brothers per se, unfortunately for him he would need to defer to the records not completely trusting the senior partners either.


	18. Hope it gives you Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesnt give up easily, but then never underestimate the Demon Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Special Thanks to Tanschana who gave me some Ideas & for helping when I needed it}  
> And Staci-Leigh and Jojo when I need a boost and courage to keep going.

On the road again, the horizon promising nighttime, Dean scanned the sky thoughtfully, or at least as well as someone who was driving could, he had managed to escape Bobby’s house arrest again. Castiel said he was going to contact an informant (Well he wished him luck with that). Dean had already called Lisa to tell her ‘A friend was in trouble’. She accepted the excuse without too much thought. That’s another reason Dean liked her she took everything at face value, unlike his ex whom yeah he was completely still in love with but she drove him crazy when they weren’t in the bedroom. But the time had come for hard decisions and if Buffy didn’t want to save herself; his kids then he was going to do it with or without her permission. He would drag her ass kicking and screaming if it came to that. He needed to save Buffy's life, no doubt, no question and that a demon was currently her ‘most bestest’ friend pissed him to no end. If he had the chance, he was going to be the one to send Crowley to hell personally. He lost himself in reverie as emotions washed over him, who was he kidding? ‘He still wanted her.’ He never agreed to stop loving her regardless of what hateful things he had said to her, everything he did was to protect her, why couldn’t she see that and now by his own foolishness she and his kids were being tricked and schmoozed by a bunch of demonic bastards.

Dean Winchester had made a deal. With a demon, Then all of a suddenly the world goes to pot. It had been one thing after another since that one fatal choice he made long ago and it hurt him violently that he agreed to let Sam go if he jumped in that freaking cage. Breaking out of his gloomy trance, he looked out his window noticing the climate change. Almost instantly, as Dean made it closer to the Sunnydale border the fog appeared and it came in a wave of mist that was automatic. You could barely make out the lights along the shore that lined the beach coast town. Finally he arrived a ¼ of a mile outside Sunnydale…he was looking around for a small hole in the fence type way in, no way was there absolutely no way in, he knew he couldn’t come in with guns, they would sense him right away but as long as he kept lurking around the outside of the perimeter maybe just maybe he could find a safe route in. He had packed salt and holy water in his back pockets to be on the safe side, not the best form of protection but it was some, and a trinket Cass had given him to help him stay hidden.

The moon cast a sliver of light on the desert floor, illuminating Dean’s path; at least the fog had cleared this close to Sunnydale. Crossing the deserted highway on foot was a struggle, but it was the only way he could stay off the demons radar; Every plant out here, he thought seemed to have thorns, barbs or stickers, he had tripped twice and the last time caught his himself on his hands only to realize that his hand had landed on a Cholla cactus. When he yanked his hand back followed by the string of cuss words he had to silently utter, he realized a round ball of thorns was stuck to it. ‘Great just freakin' great, another Crowley present no doubt.’ It was if each turn he made took him directly into a wreath of thorns and briars. “ FUCK!" Dean yelled grabbing his hand. ‘Where was he? The freaking garden of Good and Evil and its welcoming flower was thorns?’

**

It had simply been a few days, Crowley laughed out loud in his office, really? I mean it was no surprise that he would be back, it was almost a given despite the threats and what he knew would happen to the Braedon’s, but of course that was at Crowley’s discretion and quite frankly tormenting Dean was too delicious to pass up. When he saw him on the surveillance cams, he leaned on his hand, pressing his lips together… ‘What shall we do first, eh Dean?’ Crowley pushed his button on his COM, “Tanya send. Damon to the Summers home to pick up Snuggles, I think it’s time for his walk.” When he released the COM, he smiled devilishly to himself. That would be what he sent next but first something to whet the appetite. Next he propped his feet on his desk as he stood there with his eyes glued on Dean Winchester. He dangled his fingers over his security board, ‘Now to give you a little jolt…-‘He pushed a button that said electric current. It wouldn’t kill him but it would sting like a bitch. Watching Dean pull back his hand from the barrier was almost comical. Crowley dropped his feet moving forward resting his chin on his hands, ‘I think it’s time for a little welcoming party.’ Crowley mused, snuggles would wait for the time being, he pushed another button on his lit up board.

**  
The current of electricity had Dean’s short cropped hair stand almost on end; it wasn’t a full blown shock but enough of a warning to know, ‘Don’t touch the barrier with his bare hands.’ He silently and stealthily moved further alongside the mystical barrier. ‘Okay I’m a bunch of dick-wipe demons, where would I be most vulnerable?’ Dean studied the buildings closest to the barrier that he could make out, it was like he was looking in a shimmering pond, he could make everything out but his eyes were blurry whether that was from fatigue; or just plain frustration remained to be seen.

Dean stood silently listening there was a sound coming closer almost like a flock of angels headed his way well not like he couldn’t use the help, however when the black cloud came closer along with the sound, he dropped to the ground when he realized a swarm of bats was headed his way. The flurry of Wings passed over him with a large whiff of wind…. minutes passed when Dean who had covered his head, realized he was alone once again. He yelled out into the air, “That the best you got Crowley…a bunch of freakin’ rats with wings…” He shook his fist at the invisible barrier.

**  
Crowley snickered loudly laughing at Dean’s expression, as he looked directly into the camera. He really had no idea how amusing he was. “No Dean…I’m just warming up.” He had been alive for nearly 6000 years and no one had given him more vast entertainment than the Winchester’s. Crowley for the most part was an optimist, he did his best to make humans short lives miserable, because that was his job, but nothing he could think up was half as bad as the stuff they thought up for themselves. They seemed to have a talent for it. It was built into the design, somehow. They were born into a world that was against them in a thousand little ways, and then devoted most of their energies to making it worse. Over the years, Crowley had found it increasingly difficult to find anything demonic to do which showed up against the natural background of generalized nastiness. There had been times, over the past millennium, when he'd felt like sending a message back Below saying, ‘Look, we may as well give up right now, we might as well shut down hell and Purgatory. There was discord and Pandemonium everywhere. We should just move up here, there was nothing we can do to them that they don't do to themselves and they do things we've never even thought of, often involving electrodes. They've got what we lack. They've got imagination and electricity. His vessel was a testament to that- this vessel had been around the block but it wasn’t like he was misusing his vessel. The moderately successful literary agent out of New York hadn’t really been fulfilling his potential anyway, he had practically asked for it when he was busy banging his secretary for the umpteenth time. But all this was irrelevant anyhow, his superiors told him to keep Dean busy, and busy he was- being electrocuted, dodging bats, and then the cactus stickers had been really just too delectable.

Crowley decided it was time to end the games, in another minute or two. He adjusted his jacket and appeared before Dean, “Sorry old boy, can't let you in here…I thought by now you’d had learned. But apparently I need to reiterate…you gave up Miss Summers and her lovely children…that is your bane to live with…either leave peacefully or I will be forced to make you leave.”

“You evil sumbitch…” Dean started to swear but was cut off by Crowley.

Crowley shook his finger back and forth in front of Dean, “Why’re we talking about good and evil? They're just names for sides.”

Dean snorted standing in rigid in front of the arrogant former crossroads demon, He had a brief thought but it passed as quickly as it came, something told Dean even if he used the salt and holy water- it wouldn’t work on Crowley. “I want my family out ya freakin’ town NOW!” Dean pointed an index finger sharply in the air at Crowley as the harsh language bubbled in his throat. “You sunofabitch demon, you got no right to do this!!!!” Dean raked his hands frustrated through his short-cropped hair that was still slightly askew from the electrodes earlier. When he was ready to spout another slew of cusswords at Crowley…. he heard heavy panting breath galloping towards him at an alarming rate; his brow furrowed, “Alright… what the hell was that?” Dean murmured.

“Dean we could argue this point all night but….” Crowley turned behind him smiling, “Oh it looks as if Mary’s pet doggie got loose…” Crowley faced Dean with a mock look of surprise.

Dean’s eyes got huge when he could hear, barking and snarling getting closer. He could hear the thunderous footsteps as large paws hit the ground causing the earth to tremble slightly.

Crowley smirked as the horror went across Dean’s face, “Oh well…tag you’re it.” Crowley laughed, while the sound of the hellhound drifted by him.

Dean tore through the desert outside Sunnydale. The heavy, dry air seemed almost to pour into his straining lungs and threaten to choke him rather than replenish his oxygen-deprived system.  
He ran at a full blown pace towards the Impala, stupid why did he think Crowley wouldn’t have traps set up, normally he wouldn’t be caught with his pants down, but his main concern had been Buffy and the kids safely, leading him to not thoroughly plan his current scheme. He was only yards from the Impala thinking this was salvation. 

Dean was momentarily, disoriented from having the world spun on its axis around him. Shaking his head, he had just enough time to grimace and draw back futilely. ‘Christ smelled like the Manson family’s locker room! What the hell was it? ‘He barely was able to form a thought when he felt something claw at his back and knock him down…Instead of the shredding of clothes however he felt a large invisible tongue slobber over his face with wet drool. “Snuggle?” Dean questioned remembering the name Mary had referred to as her doggy. He felt the small snout root under his chin for a moment, and batted it away. "Hey, hey! Hands off the merchandise!" He quipped absent-mindedly, never taking his eyes off the unseen monster that molested him. He was met with a loud bark as the invisible hellhound continued to lavish damp kisses across his visage. 

**


	19. Save Me From Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens, Lindsey enters the game, and Buffy rememebers-

Save Me from Myself

She did not recognize the figure that came from the mist, covered in an otherworldly glow. The being whispered things into Buffy's unconscious mind. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt as if she was falling, then soreness began to spread through her arms and legs. Her breathing became erratic. Her mind filled with images, coming at her like 100 miles an hour. The master drowning her; then her having to kill Angel as well as they way she felt, as she had to run him through with the sword. Finding her mother dead on the couch. The first slayer informing her; 'death was her gift’. Jumping into the portal. Next she remembered clawing her way out of her grave. The memory of being kicked out of her own house by her sister and her so called friends. Everyone; turning his or her backs on her then and now; Spike dying and then Giles voice, reminding her of all her failures. Then the birth of her children, Mary, John, and recently little Samantha…Then of Dean as he told her he wasn’t coming back. The voice mail he left her, the kidnapping. Everything seemed to meld into one single thought. “Would everyone she loved eventually leave her?”

*  
Lindsey had always thought himself to be strong but hearing the sobs of Buffy almost broke him like nothing ever had in his life. He had to blink several times to put a smooth mask on his visage. He knocked on the door softly, “Buffy can I come in?” He heard several sniffles then a weak come in. He opened the door to see Buffy in sweats and a tear stained face but in all honestly he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life, not Eve, Not Darla or any other woman he had ever met came close to the beauty before him. “Look I hate to bother you now but I figured you might be able to use a friend…” Lindsey moved a couple feet into the room but still allowing Buffy a circle of comfort by not invading her personal space.

 

Buffy suddenly groaned. “God, I must be pretty pathetic for Crowley to be sending in coworkers and innocent bystanders.”

Lindsey held up his hands in peace, “No one sent for me – I came here because I heard about what happened…and I wanted to make sure you and the kids were okay?” Lindsey gave Buffy a little playful smirk, “Besides I thought we were a little more than just coworkers.”

Buffy blushed, “Lindsey I like you but…I am so not ready for a relationship.”

“Darlin’ I came here as your friend are you telling me we were more ‘cause I missed the memo on that one.”

Buffy covered her face with both hands and rubbed briskly, “Okay, now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed myself… sinking into the floor sounds like a positive personal goal now.”

Lindsey smiled in response; he had to fight to keep his breathing at a steady level. “You’d be depriving the world of one of its great beauties if you did that. Besides, you should hear the conversations I’ve had. You haven’t been truly embarrassed until you’re caught rehearing your case in the men’s bathroom thinking your ranting to an empty room.” 

“The mental image does give me comfort.” An amused grin spread across the slayer’s face and the blush faded. 

“See already accomplished one goal for today- …” Lindsey winked, “make a beautiful woman smile.”

Buffy gave Lindsey a genuine smile, “Thank you…”

“For what? I haven’t done anything to be thanked for yet?” Lindsey grinned. “But I did come here to see if you would have dinner with me…” Lindsey reiterated with hands held in palm out facing Buffy, “As a friend.” Lindsey drew a smile, “You do kinda owe me…you insulted me by calling me just your coworker.”

Buffy huffed, “Your right –I’m sorry …It’s just that irritating man drives me insane with his mental games.” Lindsey raised an eyebrow and Buffy stopped in the middle of her rant, “You know what dinner sounds great let me get dressed but We can’t stay out too late…yanno with Samantha…and then I need to get someone to watch John and Mary…I know they don’t feel like going out.”

Lindsey returned the bright smile, “Already taken care of – Anne is already downstairs playing with the kids and they will be having pizza and a Disney movie night and Tabitha is with Samantha with plenty of formula…so they only thing you need worry about Miss Summers is dressing and getting ready unless you want to go as is-which is fine by me.”  
**  
Lindsey and Buffy were sitting at their table; neither one of them dressed up, both deciding to go casual  
instead of fancy. They had decided on Sloan’s; a nice but not overly stated restaurant. He had thoroughly enjoyed having dinner with Buffy, which consisted mostly of small talk and their roles in the coming months. They had just finished a dinner of Italian Cuisine, which truth be told, Lindsey could have been happy with a burger as long as the beautiful woman beside him accompanied him. Buffy patted her tummy, “that almost makes me feel pregnant again.” She looked up noticing Lindsey’s stare, “I mean that full feeling.”

“Whew,” Lindsey wiped imaginary sweat off his brow, “I was about to ask- how am I ever gonna explain that to our bosses.” They both shared a laugh but Lindsey changed his face to serious, “Are you sure your still doing okay? I mean I am here to listen if you just need someone to vent to.”

Buffy sighed, “Yeah- I appreciate it, but I just need to get over wishing for one thing and accepting reality.”

“I don’t know …dreams are what carried me this far. Especially in some of my darkest hours.”

“Really…how could a handsome, charming attorney possibly have any problems?”

“I’ll accept that compliment, but my life has not been one of leisure …I’ve had to fight for everything I ever wanted.” Lindsey’s blazing blue eyes settled on Buffy, and he finished the rest of the statement in his head. That includes you Buffy Summers; now that I see you…you are everything I could possibly ever want. As Lindsey watched Buffy talk, his mind drifted to her wearing a white dress and walking down a long carpeted hall towards him.

Buffy snapped her fingers in front of Lindsey’s face with a bemused expression, “I didn’t realize I was making you fall asleep…” Buffy laughed.

Lindsey came alert at realizing Buffy was laughing and he realized he loved the look on her, “Sorry- I was thinking about my long list of duties for tomorrow. What did you say?”

“I asked what about you life back home? What was it like?" she asked.

He looked at her with his big Texan smile. "There really isn't that much to tell. Just a normal kid growing up in a small town and all he can dream about was getting out of there because it was a living hell,"  
he said before he took another sip of wine. "I didn't have a nice childhood," he said with a grin.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, made me just learn to work harder for the things I want…”

When the night was over far too soon for Lindsey’s liking he had to remember- ‘Rome wasn’t built in a day’ as they say. He had to respect the woman; she was a doting mother and hardworking individual with a steel-trap mind. She wasn’t overtly or boorishly brainy but sharp in a way it counted. How in the world did Dean Winchester ever walk away from her without loosing his mind? Dean along with that vampire with a soul must have jumped on the crazy train and rode it down to stupid-Ville. Well as they say one man’s leftovers is another man’s feast.

**

Wesley sat at his elaborate workstation, He had spent the wee early morning hours helping the lab come up with some type of fertility drug…which truth be told he was curious what a bunch of demons would want with a fertility drug, it wasn’t as if they lost their body they couldn’t track down another. But he was even more concerned when they sent in over 100 research books, including the Codex Sinaiticus which was the oldest form of the bible, handwritten over 1600 years ago, Why wolfram and Hart obtained the only original copy remained to be seen, but at least it also contained over a full 500 pages concerning the Priory Children of Scion, but the text was intermingled with enochian which was hard to translate and thus far he had translated 2 full pages into English…So far the only viable information he gleaned was the veil of the worlds were lifted for these children and they could see what others would or could not. Wesley leaned back at his desk. Rubbing his temples and pushing his glasses up, oh how he longed for simple days before he came here. Angel and the LA group had become like his surrogate family and their loss from Cordelia to Gunn to even Angel although he was alive just in transit in the other world. He wished he they had never joined the ranks of the evil empire which was akin to the legion of doom, in some respects. Wolfram & Hart was the equivalent of evil incarnate and although he was spared to some degree of its more unsavory tasks. He still was not happy with their latest project. What were they planning with Buffy? And more important why? He scratched his nose absently while flipping his glasses back down. He would need to research more on that aspect but even if he did discern what they had planned it wasn’t as if he could send her a text message and tell the slayer. Slayer interaction was strictly prohibited by Wolfram & Hart employees unless given strict permission by their new illustrious leader. Mr. Wesson. A noise outside his door caught his attention followed by a soft knock, “Come in” Wesley stated although in much respects they didn’t even have to knock if they chose too- like he said before and he would restate, ‘He was in all respects W& H bitch’

The smoothly dressed man stood before Wesley waiting for him to rise, Wesley did so begrudgingly but had a seat after the man proffered him to return to his seat. “So tell Me, Mr. Pryce…have we acquired any new information in the scrolls?”

“Sorry Mr. Wesson sir, With all due respect…I’ve only just received the scrolls as well as the plethora of books and the translate is difficult as enochian is a very old language.”

“I see,” the dark haired young man sat across from Wesley, “I want to commend you on your deciphering of the formula in the lab this morning.”

“Yes, would I be permitted to ask for what reason we are researching fertility drugs?”

Mr. Wesson smiled cordially, “Of course Mr. Pryce you are permitted to ask anything?”

“Well, what are we going to use this particular combination for?”

“Oh that particular combination is going to be used for a client.”

“A client?” Wesley inquired.

“Yes, we have run across a person to who wishes to have children and has sought us or more like one of our sister companies to produce such a powerful elixir.”

“So there is nothing I need to be concerned about?”

“Of course not- Mr. Pryce…some of our best dealings are strictly above board.”

The man’s cell phone rang and he raised his finger in gesture, “Pardon me Mr. Pryce I’m going to need to take this we will continue our conversation later – as always it’s been a pleasure. Wesley watched as the man disappeared out the door, above board? Why did it still make his skin crawl?


	20. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are the sustenance that drives a lonely heart

What Dreams May come.

Dean got back in the car after finally disentangling himself from snuggle with a firm go home to Mary and the hellhound took off in the opposite direction happily barking away. Dean leaned his head against the steering wheel. ‘How the hell was he going to get close to her- to them without resorting to black magic?’ Then he spotted his salvation in the form of a couple long blonde hairs laying on the seat…the seat that Buffy had occupied. Dean picked them up with a smile. ‘I guess it’s true what they say- ask and ye shall receive.’ Carefully folding the hair in a napkin he found in the glove box. Dean headed back to Bobby’s on his latest mission. He had just found a way to get to her…he pulled his cell from the center of his console. “Hey Bobby…its me…I know a way… do you remember when…”  
**  
Dean arrived in record time considering he was breaking all speed limits to get back…if he had Sammy to watch his back…no –no sense dwelling on that. This was not about Sammy – this was about his kids and Buffy. The demons had already taken more than their share from him and he would be damned if they would win this time.  
**  
Dean sat on the bed his hands hanging between his legs as he watch Bobby carefully mix up the potion in the glass he was about to drink.

"Dean, I don't think this is a good idea," Bobby said, even though he handed Dean a glass. 

"I know, Bobby, but right now it’s the only way. Everything else is being watched," Dean argued. 

Bobby nodded. "All right, I'll be right here if you need me. I'll wake you up if things start to go wrong. Didja want me to go in with ya?" 

Dean smirked. "That's okay, Bobby. I don't know if I want you in any of my dreams about Buffy. They're usually x-rated." 

Bobby shook his head. "Boy, you never stop." Dean lay back closing his eyes and waited for sleep. 

The sound of giggles and laughter filled the air, Buffy ran around a small tree peering at her son, John who covered his eyes, “So that’s it huh, if you can’t see me- I can’t see you?”

The little boy giggled madly. Buffy reached down and picked the little boy up while Mary sat quietly on her blanket with Samantha…the little girls cherub face gleamed as she read from a book to her little sister sitting in the small carrier, “And then the handsome daddy loved all his kids- Mary looked up at the familiar face, “Hi Mr. Bean what are you doing here?”

Buffy looked up, startled. "Dean?" she gasped. 

"Hi, Mary, can I join all of you for a bit?" Dean asked. 

When Mary grinned and nodded Dean knelt down by his daughter. "I missed you. I wanted to see you and your mommy. Is that okay?" 

"Course it is Mr. Bean," Mary said. "Be--," 

John babbled. "De- Da." 

Buffy looked at John in shock, "Shh, Johnny, this is Mr. Dean, remember?" Buffy said attempting to divert attention from the Da that slipped from John's lips. 

Dean smiled. "What's this beautiful family doing on such a gorgeous day? Any plans?”

Buffy smiled gently, “We are going to read stories, eat cookies, after the picnic we had planned, go or another game of hide and seek or swimming and just have lots of family time isn’t that right guys?” Buffy smiled lovingly at her children while her newborn cooed in the small rocker carrier.

A wistful look crossed Dean's face briefly. Then he smiled at Mary, "I'd like to be part of your family, even if it's just for pretend today. Will you let me do that? Can I hang around for the picnic and swimming?" He grinned at Buffy. "And cookies?"

Mary giggled. "Yea! Mr. Bean is staying. That's good, right, mommy? You like Mr. Bean, don't you?" 

Dean turned to Buffy. "Well, sweetheart, can I stay?" 

Buffy rolled her eyes in mock irritation. "Oh, all right, you can stay." Dean and the kids cheered.

Buffy handed out the cookies, sandwiches along with lemonade. Once everyone had finished, Buffy stood slowly brushing off her short dress, “Ok guys how bout another game of hide and go seek? Do you want to be it Dean?” Buffy grabbed the baby carrier and shooed John and Mary behind the tree, “Tag you’re it Dean?’

Dean was momentarily, surprised, but jumped to his feet. He pretended not to see anyone, even though his son was standing only a few feet away with his eyes covered. "Wow, where did everybody go? I came here to see you guys and you all leave me. I'm gonna be sad," Dean whined in a playful tone. 

Johnny uncovered his eyes and ran to Dean. Hugging his legs, Johnny looked up at his dad and shook his head. Dean smiled. "Okay, buddy, are you on my team?" Johnny smiled and nodded. Dean held Johnny's hand as they crept around the play set. "Johnny, we have to be very quiet. We don't want to scare anybody." 

"You don't scare me, Mr. Bean!" Mary yelled from her hiding spot. Buffy had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Dean shook his head. "Well, Johnny, do you think you can find Mary?" Johnny nodded and Dean scooped him up and gently placed him on the top of the play set. Johnny toddled over to the tube slide entrance and babbled something. 

"That's not fair! Mr. Bean helped him!" Mary yelled. 

Dean went to the bottom of the tube slide and crouched down to Mary. "Mr. Bean is it, remember?" he said softly. Mary's eyes widened and she squealed as she tried to climb back up the slide. Dean grabbed her as soon as she turned and began to tickle her.

Buffy laughed when she ran past with a gurgling baby, “SO now you’re helping him too now? So, not fair.” Buffy glared at Dean, “So are you gonna chase me or just wait over there?” She gently sat the carrier beside Mary with a whispered watch your sister to Mary.

Buffy prepared to run when she heard Dean say, "No." She turned with a question on her face. "I wanna catch you," he said with a grin. Buffy's eyes went wide and she ran off with a smile on her face. Dean caught up to her in just a few steps, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her in the air. This was the best day of his life, he thought as he listened to Buffy laugh and his children giggle. He set her gently on the ground, cupped her face, and kissed her. 

When Buffy pulled back, she looked into Dean’s eyes, “I love you, – I never stopped.” Buffy led Dean back to the blanket where all three children laid napping. When Dean attempted to say something, Buffy held a finger to his lips, “SHHHHHHHHHH- they will hear us.” As they lay down and cuddled, soon all three were sleeping soundly and Dean closed his eyes when he heard the distinct clearing of a voice.

 

Dean opened his eyes to meet with two familiar ones, ones that made his skin crawl and his trigger finger twitch, “Well, are we enjoying ourselves Dean?”

Dean studied his surroundings. His family had disappeared and the entire park had darkened. "Crowley, what are you doing here? Where's my family?" 

Crowley sneered at Dean. "I should be the one asking the questions. How did you get so close to my slayer and her family?" 

Narrowing his eyes, Dean answered, "She doesn't belong to you." He took a step away from Crowley. "And if you don't mind, I don't remember inviting you, so get the hell out."

Crowley took advantage of Dean's inattentiveness and grabbed the man by the hair. "I don't need an invitation," Crowley growled pushing Dean to the ground.

 

"You can't possibly believe any of this is real!" Crowley continued. "I'll show you what's really happening in your slayer's life." The scene before Dean dissolved and a new one took shape Instead of the scene of Dean being there… another man, sat across from Buffy, smiling madly, his eyes glassy with emotion... Crowley sneered, "You really should take notes from that young man- why the lengths he’s willing to go to have her- well it’s just phenomenal.”

The young man, stood offering a hand to Buffy, “Well Guys, I just wanted to take this time to ask you all a question?” Lindsey got down on one knee and drew a velvet box from his pocket, “I’ve been seeing your mom for a while and would like permission to be your daddy and your momma’s husband…” Lindsey smiled deeply at the kids, ruffling John’s hair… 

Dean screamed “NO! BUFFY …DON’T DO THIS!!” Dean struggled against the bonds that Crowley seemed to have surrounded him with just his arms; it was if 100 men were holding him down forcing him to watch the woman he loved accept a token from another man, making her another man’s wife. No, he would find a way to stop this…He had to. He continued to scream and struggle cursing expletives at the picture before him.

Buffy just smiled and before she answered, Crowley leaned into to whisper in Dean’s ear, “You will not stop this Dean…it’s inevitable but let me leave you this small piece of advice … “If you ever want to get someone’s attention Whisper…means they have to shut the hell up to hear you.” Crowley released Dean from his arms as a fist came out of nowhere and busted him in the face.

**

Turning back to look at Dean’s placid expression, Bobby was about to walk out the door, when he heard Dean mumbling and his face changing to angry.

"Dean?"

No answer.

"Dean, wake up!!."

Bobby got to work. He took out a small bowl made of simple stone and in it, he threw ingredients of the spell that was: doves’ feathers, Rose petals, sea salt, and a few other odds and ends. He began chanting, Bobby lit the small bowl of herbs resting by the bedside with a lighter he flipped of his pocket. Speaking the old language of Latin the light purple smoke from his spell coiled and danced in the hair: traveling to Dean and swiftly moving of its own accord up his nostrils as he slept. Bobby didn't see it, but the amethyst, under the pillow; he had placed under him as soon as he went under started to glow softly.   
“ FUCK!" Dean yelled grabbing his face. He sat bolt upright in bed to see Bobby, staring at him. Pulling his hands away from his face, Dean was shocked to see them covered in his own blood. "No fuckin' way, this can not be happening." 

“Well…” Bobby went to the bed and pulled back the pillow. His eyes widened when seeing the once light purple stone stained black. “Hell! What was in his head?”

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, stopping at the closet to grab a towel, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He strode towards the sink Bobby called after him wondering what had happened to give Dean a nose bleed. Dean turned the faucet on and let the cold stream run through his fingers for a second before splashing his face with the icy water. Looking into the watermarked mirror above the sink, he noticed a bruise forming. 'At least it isn't broken,' he thought grimly. He picked his  
towel up and as he ran it over his face, muttering. He was going to kill Crowley…slowly he hoped he had an endless supply of devices to hurt that bastard like there was no tomorrow.

Dean flung open the door causing Bobby to step a paces back, and stormed through it. " What the hell didja hit me for?"

"I didn't hit you, Dean. You woke up like that. Whatever happened in your dream caused it,”

Dean just pursed his lips, “Crowley…that bastard. …When I get a hold of him….” Dean shook his fist in the air. “We gotta problem Bobby- I need to find a way inside that town or to Buffy before something bad goes down…”

**  
Buffy stretched and smiled lazily, the small basinet beside her bed. She peeked in to see a very wide awake Samantha with what looked like a big smile on her face, “Hope your dreams were as good as mine baby girl.” She was answered with a gurgle. Her door opened to spy two little monsters climbing on the bed with smiles and giggles. “Hey babies…what brings you in so early?”

Mary helped pull John on the bed as the made their way to their mom…”Mommy me and Johnny had the bestest dream…you were there and Mr. Bean was there.” 

Buffy blushed, “Really…mommie had a good dream too…what do you say – we have pancakes for breakfast?”

Johnny and Mary both clapped their hands and jumped on Buffy’s bed. “YAY!!”


	21. Crowley's Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley isn't just any demon anymore, he is so much more, and he plays a game to win, he knows all the players but does Dean- Dean summons Crowley to learn his hand was the one who started the game.

Crowley’s Agenda

Crowley stood before the dark haired gentleman known as Mr. Wesson. Mr. Wesson looked at Crowley with a slight tilt of his head, “So what do you have to report today?”

Crowley cleared his throat, “It seems Mr. Winchester has been very naughty…he snuck into the slayers dreams and attempted to speak with her, luckily with quick action on Mr. McDonald’s part we were able to intervene.” Crowley then directed his gaze toward the door that just opened as Cara, Mr. Wesson’s secretary made an appearance.

“Mr. Wesson, Mr. Price has those documents you requested he translate…” She handed the papers to the man with a short nod to Crowley.

Mr. Wesson glanced at the paperwork with a small smirk on his lips, “Excellent, so nothing further on those other translations?”

The small brunette shook her head negatively, “Sorry sir, He said he only had the first three pages so far.” 

The broad shouldered gentleman, tapped his lip for a moment, “Tell him that I will stop by later today,” After waiting for that to sink in he glanced back up to notice the woman or female creature was waiting for permission to leave, sometimes being in charge had oh so many perks. “You may leave, Cara.” The woman smiled broadly at being acknowledged by her name. Mr. Wesson smiled to himself internally; minions were so easy to please.

After she left, Crowley took a proffered seat setting in front of the big mahogany desk he had become familiar with over the last year. 

“I know you enjoy playing with Dean Winchester but I think its time you shared with him how much power and persuasion you hold over him. Maybe show him the fine print, he so conveniently didn’t read the first time around as witness to Mr. Singer’s soul.”  
“Anyone particular in mind to send?”

“Maybe someone he knows; is familiar with, Is Meg suited up yet?”

“No, last time I checked she was still looking over our selection.”

Mr. Wesson faced his fingers under his chin, “Then I guess we send you…you are the only one that would get the point across,” Off Crowley’s raised eyebrow, “No Worries, Crowley he cannot harm you especially when you take some insurance with you.”

“Insurance?”  
**  
Dean had stemmed the bleeding from his bruised nose after a bit, he sat back down on the bed, his hands hanging loosely between his legs; Bobby has been looking through his books almost compulsively trying to find a way to enter a town with an invisible force-field around it. Dean had tried to look through books but had finally given up hours ago, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat…He needed to check on Lisa and Ben and deal with the issue of Buffy too…He would check on Lisa and Ben later…right now his main concern was Buffy and his kids. Not for the first time he silently chastised himself. For all the complaining he did about his dad and he ups and pulls something like this…something John himself had tried to do more or less when he disappeared on his hunt for yellow eyes or more commonly now known as Azazel.

“Have you heard from Cass?”

“Nah, not since he disappeared yesterday spoutin about some dam prophecy.” Bobby answered looking up from his book.

Dean stood once again, “There’s got to be some freakin way got get in there Bobby…some thing those douch’bag demons haven’t thought of?”

Bobby looked back up at Dean, “Why didn’t I think of this earlier?”

Dean walked over to stand beside Bobby, “What … you know a way? Come on spill Bobby…the longer she’s there the longer my…we just need ta get em out of there.”

Bobby rubbed his chin, “Now just calm down son, I don’t really know a way to get in there but maybe there’s a way we can bring Crowley here.”

Dean’s face changed to angry within seconds, “Crowley…that Sunofabitch…why the hell woulda want that?”

Bobby just shook his head, “If we summon him, we could jus hava lil’ welcoming circle if you get my drift…”

“And?” Dean whipped his head to the side trying to figure out Bobby’s plan, because if he didn’t come up with something soon, he was going to kill something, hopefully starting with that smarmy ass demon named Crowley.

“Idjet…If we summon him, we can trap him and force him to tell us how to get in?”

Dean snorted, “And Him being the nice demon he is, is gonna jus tell us?”

Bobby grimaced, “Boy have you been outta the game so long you forgot how to force a demon to tellya somethin’?”  
**  
Both Dean and Bobby looked to the kitchen where the dark figure appeared out of nowhere. The familiar someone that both men would have loved to end but at this point was forced to play devil’s advocate. The figure came closer with his perfectly tailored suit, pretending mock cordialness.

“Really Dean, you are starting to try my patience, I am a very busy demon, and my new job is very demanding….what do I owe this displeasure?”

Dean smirked with Bobby standing slightly behind. Both men were surprised the demon even appeared knowing their similar hatred for him.

Before Dean even began to speak, Crowley held up his hand. “Save you the recap. In fact I'll do the shorthand for you. (points at Dean’s and speaks in a mock Dean voice) Verbal insult…idle threat… (points at self) 'Fraid not (points at Dean in mock voice) but I’m the Angel’s golden boy GIVE ME!.blah, blah, blah home… Apple Pie, corn pone insult, witty retort from yours truly... the bottom line is you get bumpkis. We done?”

Dean dry laughed, “We haven’t even begun...” Dean looked Back to Bobby flipping off the lights…showing a glowing devils trap on the floor.

Crowley just sighed, and yawned while staring down at the devils trap, “Oh No, whatever shall I do?” He rolled his eyes at Dean and Bobby with a sarcastic snort. Despite being trapped in the devil’s trap Crowley just continued to smile.

“What you so happy about douchface?”

“I should actually thank you for saving me a trip…see you and I have some unfinished business.”

“Really what business would that be?”

“Why my family of course, see when you signed off as witness to my release to Bobby you failed to read the fine print...”

Bobby and Dean both began to roll off a string of cusswords as Crowley continued to smile, “You dirty Sunofabitch…I knew you were gonna try to pull somthin, but you don’t think we’re gonna let you out of that devil’s trap till we both know that you ain’t gonna take nuthin from Bobby.”

Crowley gave a deep throated laugh, “Oh you think this is about Bobby, how simply enchanting…of course I couldn’t possibly take anything away from my most favorite hunter…what Bobby and I shared was something that poems are written about.”

Bobby began to scoff and snarl, “You’re as full of wind as a corn-eating horse…jus get to the freakin point...”

Crowley off Bobby’s tone just rolled his eyes, “Really if you two had a brain between you then the world would truly come to an end.” He scoffed once again at the two hunters, “I suppose it would be too much to ask if you happen to have your copy of the contract?” 

Bobby went to get his copy, wondering why Crowley was being so accommodating considering he was in a devils trap maybe that was the case but he still wouldn’t be leaving his house alive, if it came down to it, unless of course they needed him to rescue Buffy as well as Dean’s kids. When Bobby returned only a few minutes later, he noticed Dean coming close to jumping across the painted service to grab Crowley in a choke hold; Bobby came up beside him and shook his head, “Doncha let him get to ya.”

Dean blew out a frustrated breath, wondering what possibly game Crowley was playing at and what it had to do with Buffy and his kids. Bobby squinted several times at the document then handed it to Dean asking if he could make out the very small words at the bottom of the page…Crowley finally spoke up when he realized neither man could read the minute barely legible writing, “Bloody hell….subsection B paragraph 2, ‘The undersigned witness agrees in lieu of the aforementioned soul, being returned to party of the second part, ‘that would be you Bobby’ agrees to surrender any and all interest in the slayer and her progeny living and/or utero that shall include all future offspring.” Crowley splayed out his hands in a mock gesture.

“You two faced sunofa…” Dean attempted to attack the demon when Bobby grabbed him to hold him back. Bobby held Dean with both his arms pushing against his chest pushing him away from the demon. Dean pointed his finger at Crowley as he continued to scream obscenities.

“You will recall I did tell you both to read the fine print.”

Dean spat, “I’m gonna figure away around this…you can bet your sweet ass on that.”

Crowley smuggled replied, “Wouldn’t advise that either Dean…”

Bobby turned to face Crowley after he moved his hands off Dean, “Whadya mean by that?”

“Paragraph 3, any attempts to antagonize party of the first part… that would be me” Crowley pointed to himself. “Will result in forfeiture of Dean’s declarative family…” Crowley sniffed indignantly, “By the way how are June and the beaver these days?”

Dean jumped back at Crowley as he pushed past Bobby, “They got nothing to do with this.” He pointed an accusing finger at the demon.

“Please Dean the licentious harlot and her offspring really are of no consequence at most they could be used as canon fodder to protect those we hold precious but other than that –our use would be very limited. So believe me when I say we have no desire for them but we would use them to make a point.”

“That point is?” Dean asked insincerely.

“Stay out of our town, away from my family and least of all stay away from my slayer.”

“I’m gonna flay you with my bare hands…”

Crowley openly tsked Dean, “Dean, Dean, Dean….” Crowley’s eyes changed to a crisp black….And the house began to shake, “I did warn you that I no longer run in the same circles.”

The room shook loose books and other paraphernalia off the desks and bookshelves. When both men got their grounding back…They glared at Crowley to see his smile widen… “Hello darling.”

Both men turned around to see a small blonde little girl make her way slowly into the living room where they held Crowley, “Halo, Unka Rowly…”


	22. Entrapment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Don't hate the game, hate the player'

Entrapment

The white light blinded the occupants of the room, causing Dean as well as Bobby to wince as the light dwindled and before them stood Buffy’s daughter ‘Mary Summers’ Her cherub face aglow with the innocence most often that accompanied a child.  
The curse words dangled at the precipice of Dean’s tongue as he narrowed his eyes at Crowley with renewed anger. Bobby was barely able to catch Dean’s fist from making contact with the demon before the small child’s rang out with the sweetest angelical voice of incorruptibility.  
Her hair was adorned with ribbons of the color of pale pinks and greens. Her gown a white silk that rustled lightly as she walked toward the demon currently being held in the grips of the invisible barrier.  
“You remember my dear lovely Mary, don’t you?"

At the young girls appearance, Dean glanced to Crowley and noticed his smile return, he prepared to jump across the line, “You sonofa-“Bobby pulled him back reminding him his daughter was now there and it would be dangerous to incite the demon's wrath. 

"Mary? Mary, baby, what’re you doing here?" Dean’s voice softened, his eyes filled with the creeping suspicion, that Crowley would hesitate to use her to get to him, torn between wanting to kill Crowley and afraid he would use Mary to hurt him, then again that’s what this was about really.

"Unka Rowley called." The rosy cheeked child, smiled at all the men of the room, her brow crinkled when she noticed Crowley in the big red circle. “Why you in the bad circle?” She tried to come closer while Bobby stood in her way, Dean practically growled low in his chest; he was going to eviscerate Crowley for this. This went beyond torture, it was beyond cruel.

"Crowley, what the hell you playin at here?” He asked between clenched teeth.

“Simple Dean, you are much more manageable." A devilish grin across his face.

Bobby let go of Dean and came closer to Mary, bending slightly down to address the child, “Why doncha come in the kitchen with me, see if we cant scare you up some cookies,” 

She held out her hand good-naturedly and took Bobby’s hand as they left the room, leaving Dean and Crowley alone. Once they were out of sight, Dean turned back to face the Crowley.

"Now do you promise to play nice and let me out of the circle?" He continued with a calm demeanor.

Fuck no. not happening." He spat, “We’re gonna talk.”, “Dean narrowed his eyes at Crowley, “your not goin nowhere till get some answers.” He took the chair facing it backyards having a seat facing him squarely, “What kind of game you playing here?”  
He had been a hunter for so long, even being away from him as long as he had, the instincts and the patience was still ingrained in him. He knew Crowley had a bigger purpose for Buffy and his kids, but he needed to figure out what, before it was too late.

"Dean, dean, dean...what could you possibly hope to gain by keeping me here, you do know if I'm not back in time with a certain lil blonde darling, the slayer will be most upset."

"That's the whole point. Why the fuck you have my family? You brainwash them or something?"

Crowley chuckled, "Sorry...I find that most humorous, did I not say read the fine print, did I not specifically ask you if their were there any questions, and you said and I quote, “Stay away from my family...blah blah blah, and when I inquired who that may be? You specifically told me Lisa and Ben, correct me if I'm wrong but as far as my people are concerned, we've been no where near Cicero?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Buffy. My kids. What the hell you want with them?"

“You’ve got that wrong, that would be my family you’re talking about, you traded them well to me...for the protection of your Cicero family."

Dean shot of the chair causing it to clatter to the floor, he ran his hand through his hair, "Shut up! I didn't trade them to you. You took them. So cut the bullshit, and tell me why that is? Did you make up some story, telling them you'd give them everything they've wanted? Because we both know that’s bullshit."

"No, the only thing I did as you will recall is told her everything, handy lil buggers those tracking devices, she got to hear it all in stereo and I was just there to help her pick up the pieces, and sorry to disappoint but you did trade them." Crowley chuckled, “Do I really need to go over the contract again,” Crowley smirked, he pointed to the paper still lying on the table, "The last part there summarizes the finer points of our agreement."

"I never agreed to give you Buffy and my kids."

"But you did second paragraph on the end, The releaser, Crowley pointed to himself,  
“ allows the lesser, that would be you and Bobby to get his soul returned including the use of legs left to the lesser, and in return the releaser, me again gains all prospective rights to the slayer and her children living in utero and future, and in return the releaser allows no harm to befall the persons of Ben and Lisa Braedon, its all there in black and white, cant blame me that you didn’t read the fine print, did warn you."

"You can not have them. No matter what a piece of shit paper says."

"Sorry deal's been struck, don’t like it but rules are the rules, my dear dean and as much fun as this is, its getting a bit redundant, so shall we call an end to this lovely meeting."

"No. I'm not done with you yet. Why do you want them? What do you get out of this?”

Crowley glared at Dean the boredom across his face, "Dean, my patience is running thin, the only reason your not dog chow, with one of my babies, is my darling Mary fancies you, don’t let your arrogance take advantage of that."

"I'm right? You're using them for something."

"No, don’t need to, they are my family, this is really getting drawl, squirrel."

"Oh please. They're your family? That’s one of the biggest bullshit lies I've ever heard. They're not your family. And you sure as hell aren't their family. You're just there."

"Yes well as entertaining as this as been, I have appointments...Mary luv, we have to be going?"

Mary came out looking adorable and Dean had to choke back the string of cuss words he wanted to say, "Mary dear, let’s show Mr. Bean how we play hide and seek shall we?"  
Mary covered her eyes and starting counting, and Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared with Mary.

"What the fuck? Where'd they go?"He glanced in all directions, not a sign of Crowley or Mary. Both men looked at where the devils trap was and noticed nothing was broken, so how did he get out of the trap without any breaks in the seal.

"Beats me..." Bobby scratched his head, "Was talking to Mary, and she all of a sudden told me that Crowley was calling, thinking that lil girl of yours is more special than we thought."

"Didn't have to tell me that. How the hell did he get out of the devil's trap?"

“Got no clue, since Crowley gave us squat, what’s next?"


	23. Dilemma of The Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel searches for answers while Crowley enjoys his recent win.

Dilemma of the Keepers

When had things become so complicated that a simple little girl was so protected by the Demon Crowley, things had gotten far out of hand too fast. But as much confusion clouded the angels mind, his first and foremost concern was Dean, he had hoped Dean could have his ‘Apple Pie Life’ the one reason he had purposely stayed away from him, even when he had doubts about his very mission. 

He was starting to understand how complexity of human existence, he didn’t think he would ever understand it all, and had merely touched the tip of the iceberg. 

He pondered on the events of the day, meeting with the prophet, only left him more perplexed, who was the Mary Summers, aside from Buffy Summer’s and Dean Winchester’s child. That was even more curious as to how he didn’t know, she was their child, and who had shielded him from that knowledge. The prophet was aware, but that still left how and why others had not been aware of her existence? How did the Demon Crowley gain this information? He still had too many unanswered questions, and should he go to Dean with what meager answers he had collected. The answer was ‘No’ he would not bring Dean this paltry offering. 

The individual soul was a power weapon, a special child as Mary seemed to be, was far more valuable. Of course one had to consider Dean was the righteous man deemed to help heaven and Buffy was the slayer, the chosen warrior of the people. Their union from the beginning was of a blessed nature, how could it not be? He wished he could go to his superiors to find the answers; however if Crowley was so protective of the child, how might the other angels feel and would this place Mary in more danger, he couldn’t do that to Dean, even with more questions than answers, he would spare Dean any more pain then he had already bore witness. He would seek more for his charge.

He appeared in the opulent room, its lavish surroundings contrasting with the Angel that spoke; “I come seeking the Oracle…”

The man before him nodded in acknowledgement, “He has been expecting you, Castiel. You may enter.” He ushered Castiel to the door, “Be of wise choice, my brother, the Oracle does not abide or suffer fools.”

The door was suspended on five pillars made of shittim wood, angel figures engraved, or reflected, on its shining surfaces. Castiel entered the doors that automatically opened, and a voice unlike any other bellowed to the Castiel, “Welcome Castiel, it has been many eons since you last sought my counsel.”   
The Oracle motioned for Castiel to sit, offering him the chair which sat before the great desk, once they were both seated, Castiel asked, “I have come because there is a child, one whose existence has escaped the notice of many. How is that to be possible? The prophet spoke briefly of her, but yet refused in depth questions stating that he was told by none other than the ‘Powers that Be, the child was of great import and anonymity was of the greatest concern.”  
**  
Castiel left the Oracle even more confused, the Oracle stating merely that were Cass to find the ‘12th Scroll of Alhazred’ his journey would help him find the answers he sought. There were stories even now about the creature that wrote the Legendary, ‘Necronomicon.’ Most false of course, but the true stories were something of a different nature. He would start with the ‘Dead Sea Scrolls’ and work his way back from there.

He disappeared from the otherworld waiting room, as he begun his search for the fabled scroll.  
**  
Crowley sat in his lavish office, filling his sifter with the 60 year old Craig that graced his liquor cabinet; only the best for someone in his position. The players were all lining up nicely. He so loved torturing Dean Winchester; actually he loved torturing people in general. He wouldn’t do that to his little darling of course, but she was far more valuable the man who fathered her. She was his shining star; he did have a soft spot for her and her family. Not that he would admit that to anyone, least of all Dean Bloody Winchester.

When he arrived, he had sent Mary to play with her siblings, no one the wiser to her little trip, he needed spin control. In case Little Mary or even Buffy somehow learned of this. He had shown Buffy that she could trust him, but something like this could not be in his favor. He propped his feet on his desk, admiring his new found powers that he had gained from his new position. Too bad Dean would never figure how he got out of the ‘Devil’s Trap’ But then the Angel’s golden boy was about to learn a very valuable lesson. Never underestimate Crowley.  
**  
Dean and Bobby were sitting amongst the mass of piled books on the table in Bobby’s living room, they had been pouring over volume after volume of how a demon could get out of a devil’s trap, unscathed. He bent over the book, his right hand reached for the bottle of beer, Bobby had set in front of him, awhile ago, he took a hard swig; He was frustrated as hell; and where the hell was Cass, been almost a full day without any word. 

Castiel appeared out of thin air, “Finally.” Dean slammed the book closed in front of him; “So what are dealing with here?”  
The Angel’s grim expression, gave them no comfort; “It is worse than I feared, it deals with prophesy… and a connection to the ‘Necronomicon.”

“The H.P. Lovecraft book?” Dean asked.

Bobby and Castiel both gave him a surprised look. 

He answered, “Yeah it reads, so what about it?”

“There is such a book, Lovecraft did not write it, it was written by a man known as Alharazad, it was fabled, he had the gift of prophecy, but his gift was not adorned by God, his powers came from darkness.”

“Still not getting it Cass?” 

Castiel answered with calm, “It means Dean that we must find ‘The 12th Scroll of Alharazad’ to get the answers we seek, I have had counsel with one who knows such things and he told me the scroll will have what we need to prepare.”

“Prepare for What?” Both Bobby and Dean asked in unison.

“The Children of Scion.”

 

 

.


End file.
